Rodeo Romeo
by duckmadgirl
Summary: 2-dads pulls a prank on Bird that ends up backfiring and Kate gets caught in the cross fire with Dutchy and mike to the rescue will they be rodeo Romeos
1. Chapter 1

Jessica Bird Walked in to the bar falling over her boots. She had had brought them a few weeks ago when on a good will visit in a foreign port. But with international sizing and the box was in Chinese so she had ended up getting them two sizes too big. Looking at the poster on display by the door she saw it was a talent night. Smiling, these could usually be fun and a good laugh especially if the participants were drunk.

Looking around she spotted the crew sat in the corner neat the little stage that had been put up at the front. She saw that they were all dressed relatively normal, looking down at her own outfit; denim booty shorts, white blouse tied up in middle and a red fluffy cow-girl hat. Deciding to leave she turned on her heal, she had been well and truly stitched up.

"BIRD!" Bomber called running over to her. "where are you..." she began "what are you wearing?" she asked puzzled at Birds outfit, she looked like she was going to a barn dance convention.

"well..." bird began looking over bombers shoulder at 2-dads who was laughing.

Bomber looked over to where bird's eyes were drawn, "2-dads?" she asked "what did he say?"

"that it was a country and Weston night and we had to dress like this to get in" she sighed feeling like a right idiot for falling for one of 2-dads pranks.

"Jess" bomber sighed "how many times do I have to warn you about 2-dads?"

"I know but I thought It would be fun" Bird smiled

Bomber shook her head wrapping her arm over her young friends shoulder they both walked over to the table. Bomber walked round behind 2-dads as bird slid in next to Kate.

"2-dads you mongrel why you picking on Bird" bomber slapped him round the back of the head.

"OW!" 2-dads cried rubbing the back of his head. "it was only meant as a lark I though Birdy would know I was joking" he continued to protest.

"up next we have Bird? Singing and dancing to a 90's classic. Right after this short break" the guy at the DJ deck called through the microphone.

"wait what I never signed up to do that. Bird looked up a look of panic across her face. She hated singing and dancing in public.

This time it was Dutchy that called 2-dads out. "2-DADS! What have you signed Bird up for now"

"i haven't signed her up for anything but sounds like she is doing a dance to a 90's classic" he grinned trying not to laugh.

Turning to Kate Bomber looked worried. "we have to go on with her, we cant let her do this alone" she whispered.

"no way. It could be any song from the 90's and I would have to be way more socially inebriated lets say before you get me anywhere near that stage" Kate hissed back

"true, but look at the way he got her to dress. It has to be a line dancing song"

"still doesn't narrow it down bomb it could be any song there is 9 years worth of songs to choose from" Kate sighed knowing that she wasnt going to get out of this easily.

"go on X it may be fun" mike grinned looking over

"oh really Sir" she shot him daggers across the table. Trying not to smile.

Charge arrived caring a large pitcher of their go to drink Guava Mojito. Handing glasses around he filled each glass. "cheers" he called holding his glass aloft. After downing her drink Kate found her self back stage with Bird and Bomber, each of them were handed a radio mic.

"so slight change we have Bird, Bomber and Kate singing a classic Indi brit pop classic that spent a week at number one in 1998. Please welcome Bird Bomber and Kate doing their rendition of 5,6,7,8!"

The people in the bar cheered.

"if this ends up on Facebook then I am going to Kill 2-dads" Kate said through gritted teeth. As the intro began

"My bootscootin' baby  
Is drivin' me crazy  
My obsession from a western  
My dance floor date  
My rodeo Romeo  
A cowboy god from head to toe  
Wanna make you mine  
Better get in line  
5, 6, 7, 8!"

They all found them selves enjoying them selves in a bizarre way, it was a good old song and never failed to bring a smile. Funnily Kate found her self remembering the dance routine. She was trying to avoid mikes gaze as was smiling. After singing the chorus twice as the lyrics came up on screen they were slowly coming to the part of the main male singer

"Foot kickin'  
Finger clickin'  
Leather slappin'  
Hand clappin'  
Hip bumpin'  
Music thumpin'  
Knee hitchin'  
Heel and toe  
Floor scuffin'  
Leg shufflin'  
Big grinnin'  
Body spinnin'  
Rompin' stompin'  
Pumpin' jumpin'  
Slidin' glidin'  
Here we go!"

Duchy walked on from the side of the stage singing with them. Before joining in with the line dance routine. Towards the end of the song Kate stepped forward tripping over the wire that ran along the front of the stage

Mike dashed to the front "Kate are you okay" he asked crouching down in front of her.

"I am fine, its just my ankle I think I have twisted it" she pushed her self up with the help of mike "I am going to kill 2-dads but first I am going to give him a taste of his own medicine. With mikes help she limped over to the announcer and asked to add a entry to the show. She was going to enjoy this, maybe a little too much.

**so my idea for this came after the song popped up on my music player and after watching rawhide and learning that Dutchy was a cowboy, and mike is also known as being a bit of a cowboy I thought why not. this is one of my fav songs. hope you enjoy (I am still working on Ghosts of my past but just taking a thinking break to work on some flashbacks) let me know what you think xxx **


	2. Chapter 2

Kate hobbled over to the DJ booth followed by Bomber and Bird. Her ankle throbbed and was killing her, she was sure she heard a crack as she landed. Supported by mike she lent against the front of the booth

"I would like to enter 2 of my friends in to the show please" she smiled sweetly at the DJ, trying to avoid mikes gazes of disapproval

"its a little late I am afraid" the DJ smiled looking down his list "but they are in luck I can squeeze them in at the end. Singing is it?" he handed Kate a thick book of all the songs they had

Looking through the pages it was full of all sorts of songs from every decade since the charts began and every genre known.

"so what song are we going to choose" bird squealed hardly containing her excitement

"shhh do you want them to guess" bomber hissed

"sorry" Bomber whispered

Kate staired at the list trying to gain inspiration, slowly moving her finger down the list she stopped on the perfect song. Grinning she tapped the name "this one" ]

"that's ... who is that? I have never heard that song before" bird looked at it trying to recall the song "wait its a duet look, who are you going to get to sing with him" she whispered

"well charge can. He should have stopped 2-dads and he failed to keep him in check" Kate grinned

"umm...X isn't that a love song?" bomber whispered nervously

"and" Kate scribbled down the names and the title of the song for the DJ. "can you not mention the name of the song please. Thanks"

"okay your the boss" bomber smiled "hows the ankle?" she asked

"it Kills" she forced a smile

Hobbling back over to the table she almost fell in to her seat and in to mikes lap. "sorry sir" she giggled

"do I want to know?" he whispered

"Know what Sir" Kate made her eyes go as wide as they would go trying to look as innocent as she could.

"oww" bird winced easing her boots off resting her feet on the cold flagstone floor under the table

"you alright chicken legs" Dutchy looked over at her

"fine" she lied

After watching several more acts including a couple who were past drunk attempt to do the signature dance routine from Dirty Dancing including the classic lift. And failing and there was a ventriloquist who was very poor as you could see his mouth moving when you shouldn't.

"right folks we have come to our last act of the nigh..." the DJ walked across the stage

"BOOOOOO" the people in the bar called

"I know but we have a real treat for you. We have saved the best till last. Our next act is singing a real golden olden all the way back from 1965, please give a warm welcome all the way from HMAS Hammersley Charge and 2-dads"

The spotlight lit up their table like a Christmas tree meaning that there was no escape for ether.

"I get 2-dads being made to go up but me, what did I do" charge protested

"well you should have stopped 2-dads for a start" bomber called and then looked at Kate "sorry ma'am"

"put it this way if you don't go up then you will be cleaning the toilets and the septic tank with a tooth brush for a month" Kate looked at both.

Reluctantly 2-dads and charge walked on to the stage and were each handed a microphone. As soon as the music started a look of horror filled charges face as he recognised the tune instantly then the lyrics flashed up on screen with 2-dads to go first

They say we're young and we don't know  
We won't find out until we grow  
Well I don't know if all that's true  
'Cause you got me, and baby I got you

Babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe

They say our love won't pay the rent  
Before it's earned, our money's all been spent  
I guess that's so, we don't have a plot  
But at least I'm sure of all the things we got

Babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe

I got flowers in the spring  
I got you to wear my ring  
And when I'm sad, you're a clown  
And if I get scared, you're always around

Watching on Bomber couldn't stop laughing this was comedy gold pulling out her phone she began filming this as this was also great material to keep in a arsenal to use when 2-dads became too big for his boots. 2-dads was singing through gritted teeth.

I got you to hold my hand  
I got you to understand  
I got you to walk with me  
I got you to talk with me  
I got you to kiss goodnight  
I got you to hold me tight  
I got you, I won't let go  
I got you to love me so

Walking off stage 2-dads flopped down in to his seat. That was the worst 3 minuets of his life and whats worse bomber had video footage of the event.

"I think you may be missing something 2-dads" dutchy lifted his pint sniggering

"What?" 2-dads looked around

"the flower power" dutchy laughed along with the rest of the crew

"oh very funny" 2-dads stormed out

Looking at her watch it was getting late bird carefully put her feet back in her boots wincing as she stood up

"okay Chicken legs whats wrong?" dutchy looked at her

"I think my blisters have blisters. Stupid international sizes. Why cant we all just have one size weather the shoes come from London or Hon Kong" she sighed limping on her toes trying to avoid putting her weight on her heals or balls of her feet.

"come on then chicken legs, want a lift back to the ship?" he grinned

"oh" Bird was taken aback "thanks dutchy she stammered before she knew what was happening dutchy had lifted her over his shoulder.

Kate also stood to leave, they were sailing tomorrow at 0900 so she wanted a early night at home in her own bed. As soon as she put weight on her right foot she yelped in pain falling back in to her seat.

"Kate? Are you okay?" mike asked

"fine" she tired to force back the tears of pain "actually I can barely walk on my ankle"

Pulling her arm around his shoulder he lifted her in to his arms

"ooooh" the crew cooed

"shut it" Kate called "sir I don't need this I can manage I just need to get to my car"

"you cant drive, not if your ankle is shot, i'll drive you back"

On Hammersley Dutchy carefully placed Jess down outside her cabin. "there you go chicken legs safely back, and next time maybe do the opposite of what 2-dads says" he turned to go in to his own cabin.

"dutchy?" she called

"yeah" he turned back to face her

"thanks for caring be home" she reached up on tip-toe planting a kiss on his cheek. Before dashing in to her cabin. What had she done. She didn't think she would feel this way about him, not to mention how much they banged on about no fratiznation between shipmates when she was training. She lay in her rack for ages unable to sleep her mind invaded with thoughts of him.

Mike pulled up outside Kates house. Turning the engine off he walked round to her side helping her out and in to the house. She was struggling to walk even just the short distance lifting her up mike carried her to the door. Gently putting her down as she unlocked the door she hopped in

Turning she smiled "do you want a brew ?" she looked at him

"umm okay," he smiled watching her hobble and hop around the kitchen trying to make a coffee "X you need to go to the hospital in the morning, just to make sure you ankle isn't broken"

"bomber looked at it earlier its just a bad sprain" she limped over handing him a mug before sitting on the chair opposite. "have NAVCOM told us the plans for tomorrow?" she sipped her drink

"just routine at the moment, Arfura sea and coral sea there have been quite a few FFVs and mother ships spotted in the region of late so tackling them"

Looking at his watch "I best be off" he stood to leave

"oh" Kate was taken aback looking out the window she smiled "Sir how are you planning on getting home when you drove my car here?" she grinned.

"yeah didn't think of that" he smiled stepping back towards her. "guess I will just have to stay here"...

**so for those that don't know the song is Cher and Sonny "I got you babe" Charge is singing sonny's lines and 2-dads is singing Cher's parts. hope you enjoy and let me know what you think **


	3. Chapter 3

Kate awoke with the sun streaming in through the blinds. She looked over at her alarm clock that was flashing 06:00. Sliding out of bed she forgot that she had hurt her ankle. Putting her full weight on it as she stood.

"shit" she swore loudly falling to the floor as the pain shot straight up her leg.

Wincing she pulled her self up right against the bed sitting on the edge, looking down at the outside of her ankle it had deep blue black tinge to it and a lump had appeared on the side of her foot . Flopping back she knew Mike had been right and she needed to take a trip to the ED but then she could be left on shore for weeks.

Sitting up she sniffed the air, she could smell something cooking, well it smelt more like burning. Shuffling her self to the end of the bed this time she stood up on her good left foot and hopped as best as she could in to the kitchen almost crashing in to the island unit in the middle.

"Mike?! What the hell have you done to my kitchen it looks like a bomb has gone off" she looked around at the many pots and pans piled up in the sink

"Kate" he smiled turning around "hows the ankle" he looked at her

Trying to keep her balance she lifted it up on to the stool. She forced a smile through the pain.

"Kate!" a look of worry spread across mikes face. "no arguments I am taking you to the ED. Now. I'll ring Maxine to delay Hammersley's Departure"

"fine Kate huffed she didn't really want to go but

"Kate that's a order I cant have you on board if your ankle is cactus" he looked at her

"okay I'll just go and get changed" she hopped back towards the bedroom. "I can hear you grinning. Stop. Its not funny" she called over her shoulder

20 minuets Kate hopped back In to the living room having showered and changed in to her DPNU's as they would be the easiest to sort out if she needed anything on her ankle. Caring her other boot she hopped to the car with mike caring her sea bag.

"so how long did knocker give us?" Kate asked as she did up her seat belt watching mike put the car in to gear

"new departure time is 11:30 but she wants both of us at NAVCOM at 10:45" he looked over at her before pulling off.

Bird limped in to the ward room wishing she had never wore those stupid cheaply made boots. She wouldn't have minded but they had cost a fair packet.

"swain can you have a look at my blisters please" she asked

"take a seat bird" he indicated to the bed and began pulling gloves and sterile water out of the various cupboards pulling a pair of gloves on he looked at her feet. Lifting the left one first he looked worried. "those are nasty, how long have your boots been rubbing?" he asked lifting the other foot.

"it is from last night my new boots are two sizes too big and my combats have been rubbing a little but they are new" she winced as Swain held her foot.

"well you shouldn't normally pop blisters but I think I am going to have to lance these so you can walk" he walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a sterile needle he began lancing each individual blister smoothing the skin back down as he went and washing with sterile water. After dressing each foot carefully. "try and keep them clean and dry and I will change the dressings in a few days" he smiled pulling the gloves off with a snap.

"thanks swain" bird smiled and slid off the bed stuffing her feet back in to her slippers

"nice slippers chicken legs" Dutchy smiled bumping in to bird as she left the ward room

"umm..ah" bird mumbled speechless with embracement that he had seen her in her fluffy pink bunny slippers before dashing towards her cabin.

Pulling up outside the hospital mike pulled in to a parking bay and dashed off towards the entrance returning a couple of minuets later pushing a wheel chair. Opening Kates door for her he bowed his head "your carriage awaits"

Kate was unimpressed. "no way absolutely not" she climbed out of the care and began to hop towards the entrance to the accident and emergency department stopping after a few yards to regain her balance and rest her leg.

"come on X Hammersley is on a deadline" mike called pushing the chair behind her

Turning she shot him a look of daggers before continuing to hop towards the hospital. And again she only made it a few yards before she had to stop again.

"come on Kate just get in it will be much quicker and if you do the other ankle in then you defiantly wont be aloud back on Hammersley" Mike pushed the chair right up behind her and she reluctantly sat back in the chair and allowed mike to push her in to the hospital.

2 and a half hours later Kate walked back in to the main waiting room and was surprised to find mike still waiting for her as she had refused to allow him to come with her knowing he would be all serious or take the piss

"so what did the doctor say?" he asked standing up

"minor sprain on the ankle and a avulsion fracture on the 5th metatarsal so I get to wear this snazzy boot for at least 6 weeks," she said dismayed lifting the leg of her DPNU's to reveal a ugly silver air pressure boot. "guess I wont be on Hammersley then" she added. This would be the worst 6 weeks of her life stuck on shore in NAVCOM.

After arriving at NAVCOM Mike and Kate walked to Maxine's office, well Kate waddled because of the boot.

"Lieutenant McGregor care to explain why you are in your combats and not your shore uniform which may I remind you is protocol when entering NAVCOM" Maxine eyed Kate up and down disapprovingly

"Sorry Ma'am but I have to where this" she showed off the boot and the trousers of my whites don't quite fit over it." She lied truth was she hadn't tried but she had put her DPNUs on as they were eaiser to move over if she had needed a proper cast.

"well why have you got to wear that anyway mike said it was just a sprain and you were just getting it strapped"

"ah well that's what bomber our second medic said last night but it turns out I have also broke my foot" Kate smiled politely

"well this is most difficult, there is no one of experience or rank to replace you as XO so I guess you will still have to go aboard at your own risk if anything happens it wont be the Navy's fault"

"Ma'am" Kate smiled through gritted teeth. No one to replace her and yet if anything happens it would be her fault. Typical Maxine trying to stir the pot but not prepared to lick the spoon.

Walking out of Maxine's office she lent against the wall, followed by mike. This was going to be tough how could she do boarding's in this boot when she could barely walk properly. She was sure Maxine could have found a replacement if push came to shove, Kingston was on rotation to stay in port this patrol so they could have used their XO for this patrol but no Maxine was just making things difficult.

"light duties X" mike walked up behind her

"Sir" she sighed 6 weeks of being stuck on the ship or in her cabin

As they walked on to the ship bomber ran up to Kate seeing the boot. "X I thought it was just a sprain"

"well I have sprained my ankle and also bust my foot" she smiled weekly hobbling towards the bridge "sir shall I close specials?" she asked

"thank you X" mike smiled

Sitting on the bridge Kate watched the RHIB bounce across the waves towards the FFV with Dutchy leading the boarding. She sighed sliding out of her seat she made her way down to her cabin via the galley they had only been at sea 6 hours and she already wished they were heading home.

**so I have actually broke my 5th metatarsal and it was really painful and I was put in a boot not a cast. it is eaiser to walk in but I still waddled like a duck. also with the blisters they will pop them if necessary. anyway enjoy and let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica stood on the forecastle staring out at the crystal blue waters ahead of them. She loved the feel of the wind blowing through her hair and the warm tropical breeze blowing on her face as Hammersley glided through the waves. It felt exhilarating

Dutchy walked out he had just come off watch and needed some air. Spotting Bird he smiled and strode over towards her. "how are the feet" he called as he got close. She didn't answer him. "Bird!" he called standing behind her. It was obvious she was on a different planet.

"eh, oh hi Dutchy did you say something" she smiled turning around

"your Feet. How are they?" he asked again smiling

"oh better now thanks. Swain lanced all the blisters to relieve the pressure. And I am never getting shoes or anything when in a foreign port again. Stupid boots were suppose to be designer but the heal has bust and I have noticed spelling mistakes with the designers name"

He laughed slightly

"what" she smiled at him

"nothing" he smiled that made her go weak at the knees. "I thought I would let you know we're heading home, Boss doesn't want to be out because the X is in that bloody boot. She almost fell down the bridge stairs this morning"

"thanks dutchy" she smiled as he turned to leave she went back to looking over the side of the ship. She spotted somethings that looked like they were floating along the water ahead. "DUTCHY!" she called "something in the water umm red 45 distance far"

Dashing back towards her he looked over unable to make out what it was in the water but he could see what looked like pillows or something. If they got caught in the props then it could be really bad and cause damage to the engines as well as the propellers, but it was too far away to tell properly.

"Attention Bridge Bird reports something in the water red 45 distance far" Dutchy ran to the radio.

Kate grabbed a pair of binoculars staring out the window "sir I can see something but its unclear what it is" she called. It was imposable to get a better look mike had banned her from being on deck and moving round the confines of the ship was awkward.

"got it on EOD boss" 2-dads called grinning at what he saw.

Mike looked at the screen "maintain present course" he smiled

"sir we should at least stop until we can establish what it is in the water" Kate called still looking right ahead, still unable to see what it was.

"take a look X" he smiled indicating at the screen.

Kate looked also smiling to her self. The objects reported was nothing sinister but a school of sting-ray Both Dutchy and Bird stood watching waiting for the bridge to take action and the ship to ether stop or alter course as they got closer to the objects.

"why have we not stopped or slowed?" she asked looking at Dutchy worried that the bridge had missed the objects and were unable to see them.

"I don't know" he looked over at the side of the ship they were millimetres from the objects. Smiling he called bird over. "look think I have IDed your mystery objects" he grinned pointed at the sting-rays swimming along side them.

"well now I feel stupid." She looked away she had put the ship on high alert for a school of sting-ray. Hardly cause for concern.

"hey don't beat your self up. It could have quite easily been something serious and if you hadn't have spotted it then we all could be swimming with those ray" he wrapped his arm around her shoulder "and think, not many people get to see a sight like this when they go to work do they" he smiled

"thanks dutchy" she looked up at him getting lost in his eyes. She felt like she was staring in to deep blue lagoons on a tropical island.

Back on the bridge Kate slid off the navigation chair stumbling down the little step. Cursing the boot as it was making everything difficult. Hobbling towards the door she carefully made her way down the stairs she had to turn sideways to walk safely down as her boot didn't fit on the tread of the stairs.

"where is your..." 2-dads called walking towards her

"think carefully before you speak anything else leader" she called knowing where the joke was going

"Ma'am" he hung his head

She hobbled in to her cabin. She'd had enough of the pirate and peg leg jokes being stuck on shore was looking more and more appealing as the hours ticked by. She couldn't understand why she was allowed on here it was unsafe.

7 hours later they had docked back in Cairns. Kate made her way over the gang way struggling to keep her balance with the boot and having her sea bag over her shoulder.

"Kate" mike waked up after her trying to ease the bag off of her shoulder.

"I can manage" she protested

"would it kill you to let me help you Kate" he huffed walking over the gang way dropping her bag

"Sir..." she called waddling as fast as she could "MIKE!" she called He turned to look at her. "I do still need a lift if you can. I cant really drive in this, unless you want me to end up in the marina" she looked right at him

"of course I don't want that. Come on then peg-leg. He took her bag off of her. This time there was no protest. "I am going to speak to Maxine and get a replacement XO until your foot heals. She will just have to ground Hammersley."

" ode to joy that means I get stuck in NAVCOM for 5 weeks yippee" Kate replied sarcastically

They pulled up outside Kates apartment. Hobbling up the path followed by Mike she turned to face him. "do you want a brew?" she asked "or is your presence required at NAVCOM"

He looked down at his watch "I can have a quick cuppa. Then I could come back, bring Chinese" he smiled

"sounds perfect" she smiled.

**so hope you enjoy. please let me know what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

Dutchy walked through the gates of the junior sailors accommodation or goat central as it was known. He had forgotten how manic and crazy it could get. Half the time it was like one long freshers week especially when a new cohort arrived which was usually every 4 months walking past the swimming pool he eventually found Jessica's flat., knocking on the glass door he waited and watched as she walked towards the door. Pulling the towel off that she had wrapped around her head she threw it in to the bathroom.

Pulling the door open "Dutchy?" she stammered "what are you doing here?" she asked

"well you left this on board" he pulled out her red fluffy bunny slipper "and we cant have you missing a slipper can we" he smiled

"thank you" she blushed tucking a stray hair behind her ear "umm do you want a brew?" she asked turning in to the flat.

"that would be lovely" he smiled "milk three sugars please" he followed her in. He looked around. It was a pretty basic Flat but she had made it her own. There was a pink fluffy rug in the middle of the room, several strings of feathery fairy lights strung along the walls , a mermaid lamp on the bed side table and picture frames in every surface available. He walked over to the desk looking at the pictures. He picked up a frame made of driftwood and adorned with shells. The picture was of three people stud under a tree.

"this your parents?" he asked

"Yeah" she smiled walking over handing him a mermaid marbled mug putting the picture back in its place.

"so how are you finding it being so far away from home?" he asked sipping the drink.

"I do miss home but I just had to escape. I hate it in the city. I love being at sea its exhilarating" she smiled as she talked about it. It was clear she had a passion. "I cant imagen doing anything else"

"well that's good to know chicken legs" he smiled over his mug.

Kate sat on the sofa just glad to be home. Her leg ached from the sheer effort of moving the boot around on the ship and with the awkward way she had to move around the narrow passageways and staircases. She just hoped Maxine would see sense and find a temporary replacement. Besides the fact she was injured it was unsafe, if they had to evacuate the ship then it would be problematic with the boot. Stretching out she looked at her phone a text had pinged through. Opening the message it was from mike.

'just finished at NAVCOM. Lemon chicken? M x'

Typing her reply. He always knew her favourites and that was top of her list. Crispy battered chicken in a sticky lemon sauce

'sounds perfect :)'

As soon as she had sent her reply he had shot one back

" great will be 40 mins get the plates out x'

Reading the text she looked down and realised she was still in her uniform. Dashing as best as she could towards the bedroom she wrenched open the doors on her wardrobe. Pulling out several outfits. Nothing seemed to look right or would go over her boot. She eventually pulled out a simple black dress with spaghetti straps. Pulling off her DPNU's she pulled the dress over her head smoothing it down. She couldn't wait to get rid of the boot and be able to get back to work.

Mike walked up the path pulling out his phone he pulled up the right number pressing to call it he waited for the answer

"Charge I need you to do something... just delay our departure for a few days... can you do it...thanks charge I owe you a slab...let me know how it goes tomorrow"

He walked up to the path knocking on the door. From inside he heard a crash as Kate dashed to the door skidding on the wooden floor swearing loudly . As she pulled the door open she lost her balance and crashed straight in to him. .

"Careful hop-a-long" he smiled "people may start talking"

"shut up" she hit him playfully on the chest grinning

"watch it I come bearing Chinese" he held the bag up so she could see it. Wrapping his arm around her waist he carefully lead her to the sofa. "come on" he smiled looking down at her grinning

After plaiting up the food he carried it over to the sofa. Handing Kate her plate he sat next to her.

"thanks " she smiled up at him "this looks amazing, so what did knocker say"

"it doesn't matter, lets not talk shop we have 3 days shore leave" he looked away. He couldn't tell her that knocker wanted her on the ship despite the health and safety saying she should be on shore.

Dutchy walked in to the tiny kitchen in Birds apartment. Placing his cup in the sink he turned to her

"um Bird I was wondering if you wanted to come riding with me tomorrow?"

"what? Horse riding?" she asked

"yeah I won this experience thing. Its on a ranch on Magnetic Island"

"sounds fantastic. I haven't ridden since I was a kid but its like riding a bike" she smiled. She had had a few lesions as a kid that she had really enjoyed but the views of the Great Barrier Reef should be amazing from the island.

"Great i'll umm pick you up at 08:00 we have to get to Townsville and then a ferry over to the island" he looked at his watch "on that note I had best be off" he smiled "I will see my self out"

She waited till she heard the door slide shut before skidding across the room to her wardrobe, pulling out almost all of her clothes trying to find something suitable to wear. It would have to be practical and comfortable especially as they would be sat in a saddle all day.

Mike arose from the sofa picking up the plates from the coffee table in front of them, taking them in to the kitchen. As he turned the tap on to fill the sink Kate walked over

"two things one I have a perfectly good dishwasher and two leave it till morning" she walked up behind him. Catching the boot in the leg of the stool by the breakfast bar. Thankfully he caught her.

"twice in one day you fall at my feet. People may just start talking McGregor" he grinned

"okay first I slipped earlier and as you just saw I just caught this bloody boot in the leg of the chair" she looked at him "seriously I just want to get this stupid thing off" she sighed hobbling back to the sofa sighing as she sat down. She felt so useless on board Hammersley and off. She wasnt used to this.

Mike sensing how she was feeling walked over sitting next to her. He had felt the same after being wounded in Samaru and constantly being told to rest was enough to drive anyone mad. She lay her head on his shoulder. "if anyone ever suggests I get up on stage and do impromptu karaoke pull me back please"

"but you looked ..." he began

Pushing her self up so she looked right at him. "don't even finish that mike, it was not cute or hip or anything."

"I was going to say you looked like you were having fun" he leaned in kissing her

Pulling away. How could something that was so wrong feel so right, they were still serving on the same ship and the navy were very strict. Closing her eyes thinking for a moment she leaned in kissing him. Pulling him back in to her he lifted her in to his arms carrying her across the hall and in to her room.

**so I know that the navy would definitely never allow Kate on to the ship with her broken foot but Maxine is just being a cow and CBA to find someone else that's why Mike has come up with the plan. anyway hope you enjoy and leave a review let me know what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

Jessica awoke with the sun blearing through the window. Squinting slightly as the shaft of light hit her face she looked over at her alarm clock. Seeing that it was showing 7:25 she realised that in less than 40 minuets Dutchy would be here. Diving out of bed she dashed across the room in to the tiny bathroom.

35 minuets later she emerged in the outfit she had pulled out the previous evening, blue denim Jeans with a red checked blouse over a white vest. She had tied her hair back in two simple plates which sat over each shoulder. The only issue she had was finding a suitable pair of shoes. The only ones she had that would remotely do were her combat boots as all her others were sandals or canvas pumps. Dropping her boots in front of the stool she began digging in her sea bag for some suitable socks so she wouldn't get anymore blisters. She was interrupted by a knock at the door. Plodding over she pulled it open smiling as Dutchy stood there.

"hey come on in. I just need to put my shoes on" she walked back over to the stool

"your wearing those?" Dutchy asked as she unlaced her boots

"yeah" she stated "I don't have anything else remotely suitable" she sighed

"thought as much so I got you these" he handed her the box he was holding.

Lifting the lid she brushed aside the creamy white tissue paper revelling a pair of leather cowboy boots in a deep coffee coloured tan with caramel detailing around the top and bordering the zip. "Dutchy" she gasped running her finger along the soft leather. Stuffing the lid back on the box "I cant its too much"

"Bird I want you to have them, seeing as your others got buggered up" he smiled. Holding them out to her

"really" she smiled taking them off him. Sliding her feet in they fitted like a glove, better than Cinderella's glass slipper. Looking at them in the mirror she smiled. "thank you" she dived on him hugging him, before pulling back embarrassed. "sorry" she smiled

"its okay" he looked at her "but we need to get going" he smiled.

"sure" she grabbed her bag and scarf she had left out the previous night.

Rolling over Kate was glad that she was on shore leave, meaning she could have a lie-in. Stretching out she felt her leg hit something in the bed next to her.

"ow" mikes voice came from next to her.

"sorry" she whispered rolling over accidently kicking him again

"ow Kate!" he half laughed

"sorry" she pushed her self up on her elbow looking at him. "its not my fault, its this blasted boot"

"is that right" he smiled at her knocking her elbow so she fell against her pillows "well we will have to do something about that" he kissed her

"and how do you plan on doing that. Sir" she giggled deepening the kiss pulling him closer.

At that moment they were interrupted by the sound of mikes phone ringing from the bedside cabinet.

"leave it" Kate whispered in to his ear.

"I cant it might be important" he pulled away despite her protests. Picking up his phone he noticed Charges number on the caller ID.

"Charge whats the problem... right okay I can be there within the hour. Yeah see you then"

Hanging up he slid out of the sheets he headed to the bathroom

"whats happened" Kate pushed her self up leaning against the pillows

"not too sure, Charge just said he has noticed anomalies with both engines so I need to get down there"

"really mike, the systems were all checked when we docked yesterday afternoon. I checked the details myself, there were no issues reported."

"as I said I don't know much, charge didn't say anything I will have to see when I get down there"

She opened her mouth to say something but he headed off in to the en suite. He returned 10 minuets later towel around is his waist.

"Mike whats really going on" she asked seeing he was hiding well trying to hide something from her. Walking over he sat on the edge off the bed next to her.

"Commander white still wont get a replacement XO so you can heal..."

"so you thought you would sabotage Hammersley?" Kate asked half grinning

"well... I ..."

Standing in the stable yard Jessica watched as 2 chestnut Bays were lead out saddled and ready to go. Walking over she took the reins of one with a white blaze down the nose. Clicking her tongue she ran her hand down the neck of the animal soothing it. Dutchy watched on smiling she seemed to have a way with animals. Placing his foot in the stirrup he swung his other leg over landing in the saddle. Leading his horse over to her he smiled down at her.

"ready" he asked

Placing her foot in the stirrup it took her a couple of attempts before she landed in the saddle. She looked over at Dutchy.

"you need to hold your reins differently this isn't a weston saddle. Thumbs on top" she smiled over gently moving his wrists so his thumbs were in the right place.

"I didn't think this through I only know how to ride like a wild west cowboy" he grinned

"thanks" he smiled gently clicking his heals against the horses side leading it on

They took the main track down towards the beach. The sand was light and golden especially when the sun hit it and the water was clear and a deep blue. Turning her horse around to see what was keeping Dutchy she smiled as his horse tentatively take steps on to the sand.

"race you" she called she turned her horse around spurring it on along the sands with waves lapping at the hoofs

"hey cheat" he called after her trying to catch her up. "shall we go back up take the other track" he smiled.

They took the far path along the beach leading up on to the cliffs. It was a easy ride for the horses who were clearly used to the many paths along the island. Reaching the top of the cliff they took a moment to appreciate the view out on to the Coral Sea. It was easy from this height to see all the reefs and dips in the water from the different shades of blue and green.

"its amazing" Jessica smiled handing back the binoculars to Dutchy

"see life at sea is pretty good bird but nothing beats the view of our waters from land" he smiled

Out of nowhere a loud bang echoed around the island causing both horses to jump and rear. Retaining her seat Bird tried to comfort and ease her horse but a second bang caused the horse to bolt. Dutchy having retained his seat managed to get his horse under control. Seeing the other horse with Bird still seated galloping manically along the cliff edge. He looked through his binoculars seeing the edge of the cliffs and then the crisp blue ocean below

"JESSICA!"

**so a little cliff hanger for you (no pun intended promise) hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think xx**


	7. Chapter 7

"JESSICA!" he shouted after her in to the dust. Pulling sharply on the reins spinning his horse round in the right direction spurring it on after her. All that was going through his mind was he had to save her before she along with the horse ended up over the cliffs and on the rocks below. Trying to put the horrors out of his mind he pulled on the reins slowing his horse to a canter so he could see eaiser and hopefully find her.

Spotting a flash of chestnut he heard her screams. He could swing for the person or people who had set of the explosions. It was a powerful weapon that had made this it sounded like the typhoon on one of the destroyers and it had most definitely come from sea he was sure of that.

"Jessica" he called trying to find where she had gone

"DYLAN!" she screamed. "Dylan"

He eventually managed to catch up with the runaway horse and tried to grab on to the bridle. He had almost had a hold of it when the horse bolted again rearing up this time unseating Jessica who fell to the ground with a thud.

"Jessica" he jumped off his own horse grabbing the bridal of the runaway trying to calm it before it trampled her. Clipping the reins on to his own horse he raced over to where Jessica was lay.

"Jessica" he dropped to his knees looking her up and down preying she was unhurt.

"Mike?" Kate looked at him trying to read him

"I wouldn't call it sabotage as such" he half smiled walking over to where his clothes lay discarded from the previous night

"Mike! I cant believe that you could be so stupid" she slid out of the bed grabbing her robe off the dressing table chair.

"its not that bad. Charge has just taken down the engines"

Sighing she rolled her eyes "and what on earth made you think this would even work. Hammersley is not even 5 years old she shouldn't have any technical problems" she walked over to him.

"because this is the only way we can stay ashore and your foot can heal. It buys us some time for Maxine to find a replacement for 5 weeks." He pulled her in to a hug

Leaning against his chest, in a way it was sweet what he was doing but it was one hell of a risk. Looking up at him "but if knocker finds out then you will be RNIN'd" she forced a smile but she was worried

"don't worry about that. Leave Maxine to me I can handle her." He bent down kissing her

Pulling away she headed in to the bathroom "remember if you poke spiders they bite" she called

He laughed buttoning his shirt "don't worry I can handle a few spiders"

She waited until she heard the door shut before pulling out his own whites. Carefully taking off her boot her foot was still tender easing the leg of her trousers before placing the boot back on. She had to get to NAVCOM and stop him making the biggest mistake of his career.

Dutchy knelt next to the praying she was unhurt

"Jessica" he whispered brushing the dust off her face.

Moaning she opened her eyes "Dylan" she called weakly sitting her self up, wrapping her arms around his neck sobbing quietly.

He felt a wave of relief wash over him. She was okay. Holding her close he was all too aware of how close it was they were only 25 yards from the edge of the cliff

"its okay" he soothed stroking her hair. "are you hurt" he gently pushed her way holding her by the shoulders. She had cuts and abrasions on her face and arms, her shirt had been ripped her braids had fallen out and she had leaves and twigs in her hair.

"I don't think so" she whispered Shakely

Genteelly he ran his fingers through her hair he trying to get the leaves and twigs out. She leaned her head in to his hands, closing her eyes feeling his fingers against her scalp. Brushing his thumb across her cheek wiping her tears . Helping her up he dusted her down before lifting her sideways on to his horse so she was riding side saddle. Swinging himself up behind her he led both horses of in a slow walk back to the ranch along the track. Leaning in to him she placed her hand on his chest she felt safe now he was with her.

Walking through the doors of NAVCOM, Kate paused looking out of the little window on to the quay in the distance. Could she really do this after giving mike the third degree about taking Hammersley's engines just a few hours earlier. Taking a deep breath she walked up to the offices and knocked on commander whites door.

"enter" came her voice from inside.

Walking in Kate hoped she looked confident. Maxine glanced up from her desk

"Lieutenant McGregor we didn't have a meeting today, what can I do for you?"

"No Ma'am. I wanted to talk to you about Hammersley's next patrol." She smiled politely hoping knocker would see her side of things

"what is there to talk about. Hammersley sails tomorrow at 09:00"

"I know that but as you know I cant sail tomorrow " Kate indicated at her boot

"you managed last time" Maxine didn't look up not seeing the point

"with respect Ma'am" Kate smiled through gritted teeth " we were only out for 2 days and that's because Mik... Commander Flynn returned home not only because of the FFV we had apprehended but because of me being in the boot, it wasnt safe."

"look Kate" Maxine smiled sweetly "I have tried but my hands are tied. Mike seems to have pissed off every free XO that there is. My hands are tied"

"ma'am I cant go back for another 5 weeks it isn't safe. What if god forbid we have to abandon ship and evacuate..." Kate raised her voice louder than she had actually intended

"LIUTENANT McGregor I suggest you remember your rank... " at that moment the phone rang in the office. "Commander white... mike okay well I can get a engineer out this afternoon to take a look okay well I will see you later"

Replacing the phone "Lieutenant McGregor I have nothing else to say on the matter, you will sail with Hammersley tomorrow like it or not. Dismissed"

They arrived back in the stable yard where the hand was waiting for them

"where the hell have you been" he shouted striding across the yard

"back off. Some drongo fired shots some where spooking both horses and the one bolted with my friend still in the saddle almost sending both of them over the cliffs" dutchy swung his leg over jumping down holding his hands up for Jessica.

She slid off loosing her balance falling in to him mouths meeting. Pulling away she turned her head embarrassed at what had just happened and was surprised when he brushed his thumb along her chin turning her head back to face him. He bent his head pulling her in kissing her.


	8. Chapter 8

Dutchy pulled up outside the Juniors accommodation. Looking over at the passenger seat at Jessica, she had hardly said 2 words since leaving Townsville. He reached over giving her hand a squeeze.

"Jess" he looked at her "we're back"

She looked back giving a slight smile, undoing her seatbelt and walking in through the gate as if on auto-pilot. He followed her in to her apartment, watching as she just sat on the sofa staring in to the blank space ahead of her. He went straight to the kitchen and busied him self making a drink for them both. There was only one drink for her a hot chocolate, well according to his mum it was the drink for any occasion to calm you down and cheer you up.

Carefully carrying the drinks over he went to hand her the cup when She burst in to tears soft sobs gasping for air. The sudden realisation of her own mortality hitting her like a ton of bricks and the fact she could have been killed or seriously injured if dutchy hadn't managed to stop the horse. He placed both cups on the small coffee table in front of the sofa and sat next to her pulling her in close to him stroking down her hair trying to sooth and calm her down. She wrapped her arms round his waist instantly feeling safer and calmer in his arms.

"you okay?" he whispered in to her hair. "anyway I made you a hot chocolate" he leaned over picking up the cup holding it under her nose hoping the sweet smell of chocolate would calm her.

She looked up eyes blotchy and red from the tears. "its like 30 degrees out" she half laughed brushing away her tears, taking the mug off him.

"there is nothing that cant be soothed by a good hot chocolate its like a hug in a mug"

Taking a sip of the drink feeling the rich sweet liquid run down her throat he was right she did instantly feel better it warmed her from the sipping the rest of the drink she leaned back in to him. It felt right and after last time she didn't think she would fall for a older guy but he was different from Daryl, the polar opposite, she felt safe with him especially after todays events.

Kate walked in to her apartment she was shattered. After her disastrous talk with commander white who once again refused to listen to reason she had stayed at NAVCOM to check the weather for the upcoming patrol as it was highly likely that mikes plan would blow up in his face. She had also taken the bull by the horns and composed a email to the rear admiral for Cairns in the hope he would be able to sort out the issue with commander white.

She had just got comfy on the sofa dozing off she was interrupted by a knock at the door. Sighing she pulled her self up walking over to the door. Pulling it open she found her self smiling that it was Mike. Holding the door open she allowed him to walk in. She turned to face him leaning back against the door closing it smiling at him

"so how did it go at Hammersley" she smiled walking back

"well I think Maxine brought it. Though who knows I don't think she trusts charge to sort the problem out. She has ordered marine tech to pay a visit tomorrow. So at least we have one day more" he looked at her noticing she was in her whites. "how come your in your whites?"

"I went to talk to knocker" Kate looked at him

"oh I told you I was sorting her" he broke the gap between them

"I know but I though if I can get her to listen with out you having to risk your career then..." she paused the navy was his life and she knew that. She didn't want him to get discharged because of her. "she didn't listen anyway still adamant that I have to sail even in this boot." She sighed sitting back on the sofa.

"I wont let that happen. If anything happened to you at sea then I don't know if I could forgive myself" he sat next to her

"don't" she looked at him. She was touched but it stung where would the line stop.

"what" he asked

"that." She replied

"why its the truth. I would never forgive..."

"that's it where will the line stop. Its my job to..." she stood walking in to the kitchen. Flicking the switch of the ketal even though neither needed a drink

He walked in after her turning her to face him enveloping her in his arms. "I know but I mean at the moment. The risks are way higher" he pulled her close

"I emailed the rear admiral " she blurted out

Dutchy looked down at Jess who had fallen asleep in his arms. The days events had clearly taken their tole on her and sleep was the best remedy for anything. The morning would bring a new day and hopefully she would feel better although he knew from being in the gulf that looking death in the face could take a while to get over. Lifting her gently in to his arms he carried her across to her bed. She stirred slightly as he lifted her but didn't wake.

Lowering her on to the soft bed he pulled the blanket over her up to her shoulders brushing the strands of hair off her face he wished he could take her pain away and bring back the happy excitable fun loving young woman back to the forefront but that would take time.

He had just drifted of in to a light sleep with how uncomfortable the was chair and the position he was sat when her cries awoke him with a start. She was sat bolt upright clearly having a nightmare with flashbacks of the day. It was less than two steps to the bed. He sat next to her holding her close again.

She buried her face in to his chest feeling safe in his arms.

"its okay your safe" he soothed

When she eventualy calmed down he went to move back in to his uncomfortable armchair but she gripped on to him like a spider monkey.

"stay" she whispered moving over giving him room to lie next to her.

Lying down next to her he was unsure as he didn't want to seem to be taking advantage. She snuggled down next to him. He put his arm around her shoulders. Feeling the rise and fall of her breathing next to him. She had calmed right down and seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He tried to get some sleep but he too was haunted by the days events. Them playing over in his mind however they didn't have the same ending as hers. Each time he closed his eyes the events ended in disaster and he was unable to save her

**so I have based dutchy's reaction and feelings on things seen in the show and the way he always tried to save Kate. please let me know what you think x **


	9. Chapter 9

Had she done the right thing? Kate stood staring out of the little kitchen window at the fat raindrops dancing their way down the glass. Compared to the previous day the weather was awful storms were forecast all day. She wasnt normally one for running to superiors questioning the actions of those above her but this time she felt it a necessity especially as it wasnt just her safety that was being put at risk with her being on Hammersley with a broken foot.

She was brought back to reality with the whistling sound of the kettle coming to the boil. Pulling the coffee out of the cupboard she scooped it in to the coffee plunger before adding the boiling water. Waiting 5 minutes she pressed the plunger down caring the French press over to the kitchen table pouring herself a mug she sat down opening her laptop and logging on to her emails.

She was grateful for the extra days leave and mikes plan seemed to be working so far. Maxine had believed the fact there was a issue with the engines so had grounded Hammersley pending a marine tech report. With nothing new on her emails she shut the lid of her laptop down leaning back in her chair she sipped her coffee.

"is that coffee I smell?" Mike walked in to the room behind her

"yeah fresh pot" she turned to face him

He has just walked up to the table when her phone rang. Seeing it was NAVCOM filled her with dread.

"Kate McGregor..." she tried to sound confident. "yes ma'am ... yes " she spoke down the line "okay" she called as the line went dead

"everything alright?" mike asked pouring himself a coffee from the pot. Sitting next to her

"yeah" she tried to sound convincing putting her phone back on the table "that was commander white. She wants me to go in to NAVCOM in a hour"

"did she say what it was about?" mike asked

"no. But it cant be good" she sighed "she will probably hall me up for yesterday" she stood up heading back towards her room.

"do you want me to come with you?" he asked

"I will be fine. Besides it will only give her another reason to fire me wont it" she smiled

Jessica woke with a start, she had a disturbed night, her dreams filled with nightmares of what had happened and she couldn't escape the bolting horse. Looking over next her she saw that Dylan had finally drifted off in to a sleep. She had felt him too having a disturbed night. When one of them was asleep the other was awake but nether of them actually had deep sleep. Sliding out of his arms trying to avoid waking him she made her way to the little bathroom. He rolled over hugging the space she had left. Turning the shower on as hot as it would go she needed to wake her self up and try and look human especially as they were leaving on patrol later that morning.

Dutchy rolled over awaking to the empty space next to him. Sitting up he could hear the shower from the bathroom. Carefully he tiptoed over to the sofa where his jacket lay form the previous day. He pulled out his phone and quickly pulled up the number he was looking for. It rang for less than 10 seconds before there was a answer

"Sir I need to talk to you about Bird. No we're both fine but Jess is a little shaken, I think it may be a bit of PTSD... well that's good.. okay thanks Sir" he hung up just as she walked out of the bathroom.

"what was that" she asked sitting on the edge of her bed towel drying her hair

"just the CO, Hammersley had been grounded because of engine trouble or something so we get a extra days leave" he smiled

Kate walked out of NAVCOM feeling a sense of relief. Clearly her email had worked and some how a replacement XO was available to cover Kate whilst she was recovering although NAVCOM wanted a report in 3 weeks just to see how her foot was healing as it was 6 weeks at the most for a broken bone. Although Maxine seemed to come out of this smelling of the so called roses so she must have spun some lie to fleet command. Mike was waiting out side for her

"what are you doing here?" she asked walking towards him

"I wanted to know how it went and Maxine also called me in something about a new XO?"

"yeah I have been given 5 weeks off, downside I have to sit at a desk all day for that time but hey at least its not a perement shore posting

"also I have just spoken to Dutchy, seems like we may have to keep a eye on young Bird"

"why is she okay?" Kate asked worried

"she is fine but her and Dutchy went riding yesterday and her horse bolted and she was thrown from the saddle about 25 yards from a cliff edge and by all accounts the horse was heading straight to the edge"

Kate covered her mouth in shock and worry. Jessica was the youngest member of Hammersley and she had taken it upon her self to keep a eye on her and make sure she didn't come to any harm especially considering how far she was from her family "is she okay?" she asked

"physically yeah but Dylan says she is a little shaken and nervy possibly suffering from PTSD"

"what about Dylan" Kate asked

"he seemed fine, he didn't mention anything"

Her mind was brought back to when he first joined Hammersley and how protective he had been of her because of his own trauma of witnessing his Boarding officer being killed in the Gulf.

"Keep a eye on him too, Mike, I think he may be keeping up a front for Bird but he almost saw her killed, that is enough so mess with anyone's mind" she looked at him.

"I will, I best go Maxine will be waiting. See you later" he smiled

"yeah" she placed her hat on walking off down the plaza.

Curled up in the armchair Jess tried to drown out the noise from the new arrivals party downstairs and focus on her reading she had been given as part of her gap program. She had completed all the necessary training of course before she had been allowed to sea, but there was always something new to learn and discover and she didn't want to be left behind so to speak. Dylan had left having to return to his own apartment and with several Hammersley crew members also residing in goat central he knew if he was caught then the rumour mill would go in to overdrive but he had told her he was only a phone call away.

Dropping her book beside her chair unable to concentrate she was disturbed by a loud bang at the door. It made her jump to begin with as she was unable to locate it or see what it was for a split second she was back on the horse heading for the cliff edge

"Birdy!" she heard 2 dads voice at the door.

Walking over she pulled the door open "2-dads?" she questioned

"you coming to the par-tay" he asked

"not tonight 2-dads I want to get some reading done and a early night so I am ready for tomorrow when we sail"

"fine misery don't have fun. If you change your mind then come on down" he turned walking up the balcony

She shut the door and plodded back over to the bed climbing in she pulled the duvet all around her despite it being still almost 30 degrees out she felt cold. For the first time since arriving in cairns she pulled out her old cuddly koala she had had since she was a child. It always made her feel better. She just hoped being on the ship and at sea would help her keeping her mind buisy would be the best thing.

**so hope you like this and please let me know what you think. the next chapter I think will flash forward to when Kate is cleared to go back on Hammersley. x **


	10. Chapter 10

After 4 weeks ashore Kate was finally given the all clear to return to sea and resume her normal duties all be it she would be stuck on light duties for a further week. Mikes orders. She was feeling relieved to be returning being stuck on shore at NAVCOM was driving her bananas. Maxine seemed to give her all the crap jobs and give unrealistic deadlines for it or expect it done in 3 seconds flat.

Walking over the gangway she smiled seeing Mike walking towards her.

"sir" she saluted

"its good to have you back X" he smiled standing at the bottom of the gangway.

"its good to be back." She looked at him eyes with a glint of cheek I was going stir-crazy at NAVCOM." She stepped down on to the deck.

"well we sail in a hour. I will let you get sorted and see you on the bridge later" he smiled turning walking away.

"sir" she smiled watching him walk away.

Heading down to her own cabin she dumped her bag on the top rack. A bonus of not sharing. She could spread out a little sitting on her own rack she some how felt like she had come home. She .loved being at sea and on Hammersley life was never dull. She quickly changed in to her DPNU, carefully edging her foot in to her combats. It was the first time she had wore them since her accident and she hoped that it wouldn't hurt her foot anymore as they could be quite heavy and hard to walk on. Pulling her foot up to tie the laces she heard the loud boisterous voices of the last few sailors to arrive and it was the usual suspects lead by 2-dads. Walking to the door she opened it out standing in the passageway.

"your cutting it fine are you not leader?" she called leaning against the frame of the door folding her arms

"Ma'am" he responded nervously "your back?"

"noooo" she replied sarcastically "I am just a figment of your imagination" she waved her hand to the side of his head as if her hand was going straight through.

"really?" his mind went in to overdrive which to be fair didn't take much. How much had he drank last night and what was in those drinks"

"of course I am back.!" She called "Get your self sorted I can smell you from here and it is enough to get anyone drunk. We sail in 5 minuets" she began walking up the passageway towards the stairs.

Walking past the juniors cabins she saw bird just sat on her rack staring ahead.

"Bird?" Kate called softly

Snapping back to reality the young sailor jumped up "what.. oh Ma'am sorry" she said surprised

"its okay, I just wanted to se how you were. I heard about what happened" she gave a sympathetic smile

"I am fine" Bird smiled trying to hide her true feelings.

Kate looked at her unconvinced "okay well you know where I am if you ever want to talk" she reached out giving the young girls shoulder a squeeze.

Bird smiled "thank you X"

Mounting the steps to the bridge she was greeted by cheers. Shaking her head she half laughed at the reaction from the crew.

"I have only been off with a broken foot not been to the bloody moon" she laughed

"well we wanted to welcome back our favourite XO" charge enveloped her in a hug

"yeah that temporary XO made you seem like a angel 2-dads called walking on to the bridge.

"causing trouble again 2-dads" Kate turned to face him.

"ah what me" he faked offence "ma'am your words hut me" he clutched his hands over his heart

"2-dads you his whoopee cushions in the X's rack. It was like a Fart symphony" Bomber looked over from where she was sat

Rolling her eyes Kate tried not to laugh but it was typical 2-dads. She had missed these events and the practical jokes annoying and disrespectful as they were it did make life on board.

"so what did Lieutenant Walsh make you do?"

"well I had to scrub the deck from stem to stern"

"and?" Kate asked she had come up with far worse for far less in the past, especially when it came to 2-dads.

"on dog watch. 2 hours to scrub the entire 60 meters whilst underway at 15 knots and in a storm"

Bomber jumped down form her perch on the map table. "it was a little shower and anyhow it served you right" she headed to the stairs to go down to the galley.

"okay enough now we have a job to do" mike called walking on to the bridge. "NAVCOM have just changed our operations. After recent storms over the pacific we have been tasked with delivering aid to the Vanuatu islands starting in Port Villa. X set a course. Dutchy can you go and over see with the aid being loaded please. We have a new ETD of 13:00 steaming through the night"

"Sir" dutchy called walking off the bridge

"Sir" Kate looked round at dutchy. He wasnt his usual self and was clearly still haunted with something. "can I have a word in private?" she asked

She followed him down mike to his cabin "sir how was Dutchy on the last patrol, its just with what happened with Bird and everything else, the gulf"

" he seemed fine or I didn't see any issues. Keep a eye out if your worried. You seem to know him he talks to you more" Mike smiled.

"sir" Kate opened the door

"hows the foot" he asked as she walked out"

"Much better although a foot massage wouldn't go a miss, especially in these boots" she grinned

"make ready to depart" he replied trying to contain him self.

"sir" she walked out heading on to the deck. She needed to talk to dutchy. He was her friend and she was worried about him, and jess. They both seemed to be bottling things up and this could never be good especially at sea when the emotions could blow up at any point.

**hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. x **


	11. Chapter 11

Kate walked out on to the main deck checking tom see how they were getting on loading the boxes they needed in to the stores. It was mainly medical stuffs medications and dressings, as well as 3 generators and none perishable food stuffs.

"Dutchy!" she called walking over the gangway towards him. "how is everything going?" she asked.

" All good Ma'am" he smiled "were almost done here" he looked down at the list of what they were suppose to have and what they did actually have

"Good" she smiled "um Can I just have a quick word" she indicated for them to walk away from the rest of the crew and away from the ears that would more than likely flap.

"sure" he followed her over the short distance. Trying not to take his eyes off bird who was caring boxies over the gangway.

"I ..umm I just wanted a word to see how you were. The boss told me what happened with you and bird on magnetic island"

"I am fine" he insisted but it was clear he was lying

"Dylan, I know what..." she closed her eyes "what it feels like to see someone you love almost killed in front of you and your powerless to stop it "her eyes prickled with tears. she became aware of eyes boring in to her. Looking up she saw mike standing on the fly-bridge. Dutchy turned to see what had caught her attention

"X as I said I am completely fine"

"Okay" Kate decided she wasnt going to push it could cause him to close off completely "just promise me you wont bottle, things up. Talk to me. I would hate to loose you as a friend" she reached out squeezing his arm.

"Ma'am I am completely 100% fine okay" he replied a little annoyed. He headed back towards the crew to see that most of them had come to a complete stop and 2-dads was sat on one of the boxes tucking in to a packet of tim-tams.

"2-dads!" he yelled "we need all this on in the next 10 minuets stop pigging out on the food for the patrol"

Walking back on to the ship Kate headed down to the galley for a brew. She found Mike was already preparing a pot of coffee

"Sir Stores are almost loaded with the aid packages and our supplies are all on board." She smiled reaching over for a cup.

"excellent. How did it go with dutchy?" he asked

"he says he is fine but" she sighed "oh I don't know he is hiding something. I don't want to push him but..."

"but you want to help him and be there for him" He stepped forward wrapping his arms around her.

"yeah" she whispered

"look when has Dutchy ever been the touchy Feeley type, let him come to you if and when he wants. That's all you can do" he poured her a coffee

"yeah I know but" she sighed "I just wish there was something more I could do" she could see what he was afraid of. Talking about what happened would mean admitting he was developing feelings for Bird and that would then mean one or both would have to be re-posted else where. It was a tough one if she referred him to one of the councillors then he could disown her as a friend. Pastoral care was a tricky balance of knowing when to push and when to hold back.

They had been sailing for several hours. It had been fairly straight forward sailing north east.

"contact 240" Dutchy called from the Radar. Expecting bird to jump in to action on the EOD as that was her task this watch.

Kate looked over from the Captains chair. "have we got it on EOD?" she asked

"Bird" Dutchy reached out touching birds shoulder. "contact 240" he called smiling as she jumped back to life.

Kate looked at they wat they looked at each other. It only confirmed what she had seen earlier., she should really pull them up, report them but nothing had happened on ship and she would be a bit of a hypocrite if she did considering she was still seeing mike whilst he was CO.

"sorry Ma'am" she began moving the EOD in to place "Umm its a FFV I think" she called still unsure

Dutchy looked over her shoulder. "type 3 ma'am long lines in the water ."

"CO requested to bridge" Kate called over the tannoy

.

**okay so sorry is short but we are having a heatwave in the UK temps in the 30's so I am too hot to think and write (brits cant cope in the heat :P) hope you enjoy and let me know what you think x **


	12. Chapter 12

Unfortunately the FFV had no catch and no evidence that they were actually fishing so all they could do was warn the fishermen and make them leave Australian territorial waters. It was annoying as they knew that the boat would be back and there was nothing they would be able to do. Mike forwarded pictures from the EOD to NAVCOM hopefully but annoyingly one of the other boats would catch them more than likely the Kingston they loved getting one over on Hammersley.

They arrived in Vanuatu shortly after morning watch and set to work straight away unloading the relevant boxies marked for the island. The cyclone had caused landslides blocking roads and tracks making access a real nightmare. With all the crew assembled on the deck.

"right. 2-dads and charge I want you setting up that generator so we have power restored, Swain can you sort out a med centre please with Bird, Bomber I want you assisting with a kitchen please. Robert see if the communications need any work. Dutchy I need you and the rest of the crew sorting out and clearing the road so we can gain access to the more remote areas it isn't just the dock area affected."

"Ma'am" everyone called heading off in the various directions.

Bird followed Swain in to the shelter that had been reserved for the medical centre. She began unpacking the essentials that they would more than likely need. Sterile water and dressings. Thankfully it was mainly minor injuries they were dealing with as anything more serious had already been evacuated. Swain was looking at the leg of a woman who had cut it after bring hit by debris.

"bird? Can you pass me a dressings pack please

"sure" she handed him a pack tripping as she caught her foot in the table.

"you okay" Swain asked. He had been puzzled she hadn't been her normal bubbly self for the past few weeks but he couldn't put his finger on what was wrong.

"yeah" she replied with a high pitched tone trying to hide her true feelings. "you know what I am like she smiled

Out of nowhere a loud bang echoed across the harbour area, causing the entire crew to be on high alert. Jess looked around terrified dropping the bandage she had just unwrapped for the man in front of her. she couldn't see dutchy and was transported back to being back on the horse. Dashing out from the bridge Kate looked through her binoculars to see where the noise had come from and more importantly what it was.

"X-ray 82 to Charlie 82 do you have eyes on the noise?" she called

"negative X" duchy's voice came over the radio

"sorry guys it was me" 2-dads voice came over the radio. He was giggling slightly "I seemed to have short circuited the genny"

"can you sort it?" mike asked through the radio

"I think so sir?" he replied

"get on with it then"

Swain watched Bird her reaction was way over the top for what happened it wasnt even that louder bang. The typhoon was louder and they had witnessed louder explosions.

"Jessica?" he whispered softly

"sorry about the bandages swain" she began picking them up dumping them in the bin her eyes filled with tears.

"its okay, it happens to us all., why don't you go grab half a hour back on the ship I can cover for you with the X" he smiled

"thanks Swain" she smiled walking back towards the ship.

Kate watched as Bird entered the ship. Walking over the gangway she made her way to the med centre.

"Where's bird going?" she asked swain

"I said she could take half a hour. She was really shook up when 2 dads blew the genny up."

"thanks Swain. I'll go talk to her" she turned to leave . "Umm just so you know she was in a riding accident the other week with dutchy. Some loon let of a explosion and her horse bolted before throwing her off."

"ah thought she seemed distant lets say" he smiled as everything finally made sense

"but that stays between us none of the crew are to know otherwise you know what 2-dads will be like"

"of course" swain understood. Although on the other hand he also knew the rest of the crew knowing may help. They would all rally around and make sure nothing or no one hurt the youngest member of the crew

"do you want me to send bomber over?" Kate asked

"I think I will be okay" he looked around. He had been busier in less serious conditions

"okay" Kate turned before walking back to the ship.

Walking through the passageways she found bird sat on her rack hugging her legs. Knocking on the door before she walked in. Bird jumped up narrowly missing bumping her head on the rack above.

"Ma'am" she stammered "swain said I could have half a hour I was just seeking some shade" she smiled "i'll get out there now" she tried to ease past

"its okay swain mentioned how you reacted when the generator went up. I just wanted to see how you were?" Kate smiled

"it made me jump that's all ma'am. Loud bangs tend to do that to people. Its the flight or fight reaction its perfectly normal." Jess spouted like she was reading from a medical text book

Not wanting to disbelieve her "okay. Don't take too long swain is swamped out there" Kate smiled turning to walk out

"Ma'am" jess called

"yes" Kate turned

"Thank you" Jess smiled

Kate smiled walking on to the bridge. It seemed that the barriers were finally coming down and jess was finally healing after what happened. It would be a long road but she was finally taking a step in the right direction.

"hows everything going" mike smiled seeing her walk up the steps

" not bad. The roads have almost been cleared so the aid convoys can get through, swain is treating the wounded and 2-dads well the less said the better. I just hope he can fix the generator as that is a huge waste of tax dollars"

"well I guess we shall see. I will organise some shore leave, I think the guys have earnt it."

"sounds good" she smiled

"okay Cinderella leave for all" he smiled looking through the watch rota. "can you inform the troops"

Walking out on to the fly-bridge she watched as bird ran back over to swain and the med tent. She still didn't seem her self but at least she had a smile on her face. And maybe R&R would do her some good. A chance to let her hair down and just relax. Although with some of the crew members relax was a very strong word.

**hope you enjoy. i have managed to just hide from the heatwave and get this written. hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. x **


	13. Chapter 13

Bird sat on her rack watching as Bomber finished getting ready, they had both been granted Cinderella leave.

"come on jess, we need to get going soon" bomber called from the bathroom applying her make up

"I think I am just going to stay here" she reached over grabbing her book from the desk.

"so your just going to stay here and read..." bomber lifted the book out of Birds hands "Jane Eyre. Sounds dull" she sighed handing the book back

" its romantic , its a amazing love story I am just at the bit where Jane first meets the dashing and charming Mr Rochester. She is walking and he accuses her of bewitching his horse after he is thrown from it after it is spooked" she paused he was thrown form his horse after it was spooked. Taking a deep breath trying to forget her own accident

"sounds dull" Bomber handed her the book back. "come out with us. You have the leave may as well use it and I need backup with 2-dads"

"I don't know" she looked at the book that lay on her rack. Reading gave such a escape from reality and you could be anyone or go anywhere. This book set on the Yorkshire moors of England was so romantic, the way the Bronte sisters wrote was captivating and it was easy to get lost in their works.

"the book will still be there later" bomber smiled looking at her friend

Bird looked back at bomber "oaky" she half smiled sliding off her rack pulling out a denim skirt and tee-shirt from her cupboard

After changing quickly both bird and bomber walked over the gangway where the lads were waiting.

"you okay" dutchy whispered to Bird as she passed

"yeah" she nodded

"come on girls we only have till midnight" 2-dads called

"and then are you going to turn back in to a pumpkin" bomber called giggling "so where are we going?"

"I have heard of this great little place just round the corner" 2 dads suggested

"well lets go then" bomber called

Kate walked along the passageway stopping outside Mikes cabin. The door was open and he was sat at the desk

"you coming" she called knocking on the door smiling

"yeah just need to send this email to NAVCOM" he smiled tapping away on his laptop. Before shutting down the lid. Spinning round in his chair he looked at Kate. She was wearing a maxi dress and sandals. "you look..." he was speechless

"some one might hear " she whispered looking around seeing who was in the corridor. "so any ideas on where to go?" she asked

"there is this really nice place round the bay" he smiled standing following her out.

Walking in to the bar they all stopped by the door. In the middle of the room was a bucking bronco rodeo. Standing and watching bird froze in terror. Watching as the next contestant a young dark haired woman mounted the machine and tried to hold on as the game began the bronco spinning in all directions before beginning to jolt and get faster until she was flung off in to the safety mats.

"i'll sign you up for that Birdy looks like fun" 2 dads giggled reminded of her rodeo outfit of a few months back

Unable to watch she turned, pushing her way out she fled. She couldn't breath she just needed to run.

Walking through the streets Kate and Mike tried to navigate their way to this so called bar Mike had heard of.

"are you sure we are going in the right direction?" Kate asked

"yes" mike replied unsure

"shall we ask someone?" Kate began walking towards a shop that was still open.

Mike took her hand pulling her gently back towards him wrapping his arm around her to stop her going anywhere . "we don't need directions" he whispered in to her ear "because it is this way I am sure. Trust me I am in the navy" he grinned

"yeah that's what worries me. Why cant men just ask for directions" she sighed rolling her eyes

"because we don't need them. We need to go that way" he pointed off in a random direction

"you have no idea do you" She laughed shaking her head

"well the guy was speaking French I think and French is not my best language"

Kate laughed shaking her was typical Mike they started walking through the streets again trying to find this restaurant Mike had heard about. Looking around to see if there was any sign of this place Kate spotted a young woman crouched against the wall. Walking over to see if she could help she soon realised who it was.

"Bird?" Kate crouched down in front of the woman

"X" she replied Shakely trying to catch her breath tears streaming down her face "cant breath" she gasped. She was visibly shaking and her brow was sweaty.

"its okay. Your just having a panic attack" Kate tried to sooth looking over her shoulder at mike. "take nice deep breaths." She took hold of both of birds hands "look at me. In through the nose out through the mouth" she tried to help her gain control of her breathing.

Eventually after 20 minuets with Kates help bird managed to gain control of her breathing and calmed right down.

"Jessica feeling better?" Kate asked

Nodding slowly she felt embarrassed to be seen like that especially in front of her senior officers. Standing up she was still shaky on her feet.

"come on lets get you back to the ship" Kate soothed

"X?" mike questioned

"Sir I will take her back to the ship. She needs to be in her rack and rest up. I guess I will see you in the morning. I guess the guys are in there" she indicated to the bar up the road

Wrapping her arm over birds shoulder she carefully lead her back towards the ship. Once over the gangway Kate lead bird through the ship to her cabin. It broke her heart to see Bird like this, she was normally so full of life and bubbly, to see her on the verge of a nervous break down was gut wrenching. Leaving Bird on her rack she headed up to the galley she began looking for her hot chocolate sticks she reserved for when she really needed a pick me up. She had to stash them in a new place each time so they wouldn't be found because no doubt it would be 2-dads that would find them and he would not appreciate the work gone in to making them and just eat them in two bites. It was the only time she liked dark chocolate and not milk. The milk didn't melt well in hot milk.

Dutchy looked over at 2-dads and just saw red pushing him backwords till he hit the wall behind him, he had his arm to his throat. He couldn't help himself

"heyy" 2-dads tried to fight back

"think your funny do you" Dutchy growled "picking on innocent girls"

"it was just a joke" 2-dads managed to push dutchy away. "its not my fault if bird is a little touchy this week"

"what did you say" Dutchy marched toward 2-dads.

Thankfully Mike walked in to the bar at that exact moment and with charges help managed to pull both men off of each other before they did serious damage

"cool it dutchy"

"he needs to be taught a lesion" Dutchy growled

"I am guessing that this has something to do with why me and the X just found Bird outside having a panic attack"

"Jessica" Dutchy called suddenly remembering she had ran out in to the night.

"she is fine. The X has taken her back to the ship. Although I want to know why she was in such a state?"

"ask him" dutchy indicated to 2-dads angrily

Swain stepped forward "she saw the bucking bronco and froze. 2-dads made some joke about sign her up to go on next. I don't think it helped her as the woman on it as we arrived beard some similarities to her"

"right. 2-dads why do you never seem to engage your brain before opening that mouth of yours" Mike called

"hey is it my fault that she is touchy. PMS or what"

"CAN IT! 2dads!" mike called "if you cared a ounce for your crewmate then you would know she was involved in a riding accident last month. Her horse bolted and then threw her off 25 yards from the cliff edge"

Bomber covered her mouth in shock and pain. She shared a cabin with bird ever since she started and hoped she saw her as a friend. Why hadn't she said something

"back to the ship all, off you. Leave is cancelled . You have disgraced your selves and you have disgraced the RAN tonight" mike called

"nice one 2-dads" bomber hissed

After preparing two of them . one for her one for bird she carefully carried them down to the cabin. Knocking with her foot she opened the door. Bird was lay in her rack reading her book.

"I thought you could do with this. One of my special hot chocolates"

Dropping the book she was reading Jess burst in to tears. Placing both mugs on the table Kate sat on the edge of the tiny bed pulling jess in to her arms

"shhh" Kate soothed holding her close "is this about what happened with the horse?" Kate asked

Pulling away slightly jess nodded tears running down her face. "I couldn't stop the horse and all I could see was the edge of the cliff getting closer and closer" she sobbed "I thought I was going to die and I don't want to die"

Kate held her close stroking her hair. "shhh" she soothed "its okay your safe and we wont let anything happen to you on Hammersley" picking up the one mug for her. "now I have made you one of my special hot chocolate sticks" she handed Jess the mug.

"thank you X" bird took the mug and sipped. It warmed her from the inside. It was like heaven rich and creamy at the same time. "sorry if I ruined your night with the boss" she half smiled.

"its okay. I didn't really feel like going out for a drink anyway"

Kate stayed with bird till she drifted off to sleep. Pulling the blanket up under the young girls chin she went to leave and almost tripped over the book Bird had dropped earlier. On closer inspection it was one of her favourites in high school. She placed it on the table and quietly closed the door.

"Ma'am is bird okay? The boss told us about..." bomber whispered in the passage way

"she is fine bomber. She is asleep now but she is going to be okay I think. She has started to talk about it so she is on the mend" Kate walked up the passageway. She bumped In to mike who was bringing up the rear making sure all the group returned and didn't sneak off.

"how is Jessica?" he whispered

"fine. It was to do with the horse incident" Kate half smiled

"and 2-dads dint help taunting her with a bucking bronco. I had to pull Dylan off him." He was going to keep the other bits to himself. "sorry about our evening" he reached out picking up her hand brushing it with his thumb.

"good night Sir" she whispered pulling her hand away. The last thing they needed was someone seeing and causing more drama than that was going on. She would deal with Dylan in the morning. He was going to listen to her if it was the last thing she did. She just hoped it wouldn't fall, on deaf ears .

**I chose Jane Eyre because I love the story and the age gap between Jane and Rochester reminds me of bird and dutchy. (jane was 18 when she first met Rochester and he was in his late 30's to early 40's(I think)) **

**the information about panic attacks came off the NHS website and the MIND charity website**

**lastly hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. x **


	14. Chapter 14

The following morning the sun rose with clear bright skies blowing all sigins of the recent storms away. Sitting in the office Kate was contemplating the events of last night. She knew both Dutchy and 2-Dads needed speaking to but it was tough, yes Dutchy had over reacted but 2-dads had been completely out of order.

Dropping her head on to the desk in front of her she banged it down several times in frustration hoping it would help. It didn't. She still didn't know what to do. Mike walked passed grinning at the sight of Kate banging her head on the desk he walked in

"penny for them?" he grinned

Looking up she brushed the hair that had fallen over her face. "sir" she shot up. "I was umm just thinking about a suitable way of dealing with 2-dads and Dutchy"

"do you want me to speak with them" he asked sitting on the seat opposite her.

"thanks but I best do it. I know Dutchy over reacted a tad but I think he is suffering slightly with PTSD, added with what happened in the gulf I think it all may just be drowning him slightly"

"okay well I shall leave it to you X "he smiled

"Sir. Oh and I have put Bird on light duties. I think it may help with everything"

"very good X" Mike smiled walking out

Less than 5 minuets later 2-dads knocked on the office door .

"you wanted to see me X" he stood up straight trying not to laugh

" come in leader" she called standing up.

"Ma'am" he grinned

"wipe that smile off you face leader this is not funny!" she called standing right in front of him. "why is it when ever anything happens you are right at the centre of the drama" she asked

He shrugged "it isn't always me Ma'am"

"well from where I am stood it is. I don't have enough fingers to count the amount of times myself or Commander Flynn had had to pull you up on your behaviour or attitude"

He stood looking straight a head. His default he had quickly learnt in his mis-spent youth, it was better to not say anything than say something that might incriminate his self

"you were lucky you both weren't arrested last night. Although we are here to help it is still a good will visit" she sighed walking behind the desk

"last night wasnt my fault Dutchy attacked me" he protested. "Just because he is a officer he gets off and I am the one who..." he mumbled under his breath

"SHUT IT!" she banged her hands down loudly on the table "I will be speaking with Dutchy in due cause but from what I understand it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been pulling practical jokes"

"its not my fault if Birdy couldn't take a joke"

"2-dads jokes are suppose to be funny. What you did is classed as bullying. I am guessing you have never had a panic attack have you"

"nope"

"it is like a snake wrapping its self around your chest tighter and tighter and you cant breath, it feels like your dying and there is nothing you can do."

He said nothing

"you caused poor Bird to have a serious panic attack last night. If me and the boss hadn't found her then I don't know..." she paused it filled her mind with dread as to what may have happened to Jessica alone and in a foreign port. "I don't know what may have happened"

"ma'am we all had no idea about the horse accident"

"yes well that's why we don't play practical jokes 2-dads. None of us know what the other has experienced especially in our line of work"

"I am sorry Ma'am"

"its a little too late for sorry and you always say sorry but you don't know what its for. I want you to clean out each of the messes from top to bottom and then you can clean the heads."

"so unfair" he mumbled under his breath

"it was unfair what you did to poor Bird. Just be grateful that you are not being put in front of a captains table! Dismissed!" she called.

Rubbing her hand round the back of her neck. She hated this part of her job at times but there was something about 2-dads that stressed her out beyond stressed. At times he was enough to make a nun swear and that was saying something.

"you okay Ma'am" swain poked his head round the door

"yeah thanks swain. Just 2-dads." She smiled weakly. "have you seen Dutchy?" she asked

"not since breakfast ma'am. Isn't he still on clear up detail?"

"thanks Swain" she smiled. Walking out the office hoping to catch him before he went a shore. Walking out on to the main deck she saw Dutchy walking across the deck.

"Dutchy. A word please" she called

"can it wait Ma'am we are just about to clear the last sector" he called back.

"Petty Officer Mulholland a word in the office now!" she called back

"Ma'am" he followed her in to the office.

"Sit" she indicated to the chair opposite hers. "this has to stop. Your lucky you are not up on assault charges. I know 2-dads went too far but you are higher ranking and you need to set a example."

"ma'am" he sat looking at her

"you need to talk to someone. It is clear that everything is piling up, what happened in the gulf and now what happened with Bird."

"I don't need to see some shrink and sit being happy clappy talking about my feelings I am fine"

"well talk to me then or mike or charge. You need to talk someone please"

Bomber was in the galley chopping vegetables ready for the veg curry she was going to make for dinner, when 2-dads walked in.

"so what did you get?" she asked smiling dropping the veg she had chopped in to a bowl.

"clean the messes and then the heads" he pulled out a mug from the cupboard. "although its not fair from what I hear Dutchy is getting off with nothing. I bet it is because the X..."

"don't even go there 2-dads, it wasnt funny the last time" bomber rolled her eyes

"what!" he protested "can I help it if the X keeps falling for the Buffer" he grinned picking up a apple and biting in to it.

" 2-dads you were wrong then and your wrong now." Bomber smiled "you know I read this poem in school. 'never trouble trouble until trouble troubles you' never understood it until I met you" she grinned

Kate sat on the bridge rubbing her eyes, yawning slightly.

"tiered X" mike walked up behind her

"Sir" she jumped out of her seat

"relax X" he smiled "I thought I would pass on the good news. Were headed home." he smiled.

"why so soon, I thought we had another 3 days, visiting the other islands"

"all in good time, the aid is being off loaded from Hammersley and then the red cross will take it from there."

"Sir"

" pipe specials X take us home"

**so hope you enjoy. and please let me know what you think. x **


	15. Chapter 15

They arrived back in cairns 2 days later, it had taken longer than expected to unload the boxes with all the aid off of Hammersley. Everyone was tired, they all found that the clean up operations took it out of them more than routine patrols. Walking over the gangway everyone was just grateful to be home and to have 2 weeks leave, meant that there were no complaints from any of the crew considering they weren't expecting it. Bird ran up the dock, after Dutchy.

"Dutchy!" she called

He stopped turning, seeing it was her he smiled "how are you now"

"oh I am fine. Well not fine, fine but I am getting there. What about you. I heard what you did to 2-dads"

"well he deserved it" he growled still annoyed

"but you didn't need to risk everything. The X was right you could have been arrested" she looked at him, her eyes wide and deer like "I would hate anything to have happened because of me" she turned away

"hey" he whispered lifting her face so she was looking up in to his eyes." I know I was just so angry that he hurt you. I was worried when you ran out."

"the X was great she really looked after me. And it helped finally telling someone about how it made me feel" she smiled

"so what you planning on doing for the leave?" he asked

"curling up and finishing my book. She pulled out the copy of Jane Eyre the bookmark was about half way through.

"and how long will that take?" he asked eyeing where the book mark was

Looking at where the bookmark was "about a hour " she shrugged "I am just at the bit where Jane pours out her heart but wants to leave because she thinks Mr Rochester is to marry a complete spoilt brat of a woman but he only wants her."

"right" he looked at her like she was speaking Klingon. He had no idea what she was on about.

"its Jane Eyre, By Charlotte Bronte. Its a romantic novel" she swooned it was one of her all time favourites as could be seen from how battered and creased the spine was.

"if you say so. I am more of a Beano guy but what ever floats your boat I guess" he smiled "do you fancy going for a drink?" he asked "if I can tear you away from your book"

"yeah okay", she smiled "so long as we can go for milkshakes not to the pub, don't really fancy it with 2-dads"

"fine although I don't know where we can get milkshakes"

"I know this great little American dinner does the best milkshakes in Australia, maybe the world"

Shaking his head he smiled. "lead the way then" he followed her up the Quay side

Walking through the Ship Kate made her way on to the bridge. She still had a few last checks to complete then debrief NAVCOM with mike before she could go home. She was just checking the computer systems when Mike walked on to the bridge.

"everything in order X" he called

"fine Sir" she smiled . You still haven't told me why we've come home early" she turned to face him

"as I said all in good time." He smiled "we need to get going to NAVCOM."

"you know something don't you" she grinned picking up her hat walking off the bridge ahead of him

"well " he said coyly

"what are you not telling me" she stopped in front of him blocking his way

"okay I have asked fleet command if I can have my shore posting was only possibility but they emailed and recalled Hammersley back to port"

"why didn't you tell me?" Kate asked

"because I didn't want to build hopes. I know you don't want to do anything whilst were on the ship" he brushed a stray hair off her cheek. "And I am sure Maxine is dragging her feet with finding a replacement CO"

"you still could have told me" she sighed "this affects everyone, when will you know?" she asked dropping her arm so they could walk out

"well I am guessing some time soon, because the email recalling us was marked urgent"

"who will replace you?" she whispered excitedly

"again I have no idea, but fleet command must have found some one" he half smiled as they walked over the gangway "just don't mention it any of the crew. It still may not be a done deal"

"of course" she smiled

Bird led Dutchy in to the Dinner. It was classic 1950s nostalgia. There were quant little booths along the wall with tables in the middle. There was a long bar looking in to the kitchen and there was 50's memorabilia everywhere. A duke box in the corner was playing all the classic hits from the decade and the waitresses were all in poodle skirts with multicoloured poodles printed along the bottom.

"wow this place is..." he paused "unusual" he watched as a waitress carried a plate with a 5 storey burger past

"what its amazing and the burgers are to die for they are awesome " she grinned walking over to a empty booth.

"to die for that burger was a heart attack on a plate" he called looking over at the table it was delivered to.

"umm do you want to grab some food aswell?" bird asked feeling her tummy rumble

"okay" he picked up a menu from behind the duke box selector that was on the table.

Digging in her pocket bird pulled out a 5 cent coin dropping it in the coin slot she pressed the code for her favourite song. Good Golly Miss molly, and began looking through her menu.

"G'day guys and what can I get for you" a waitress came over smiling

"Know what you want?" dutchy asked

"yeah, you go first just deciding on something" she smiled looking down at the menu"

"okay I will have the chicken southern salad with out the pineapple please and a banana milkshake"

"and you love" the waitress looked over

"can I have the mozzarella dippers, chicken tenders the cheesy burger large classic fries ,the mac and cheese side and onion rings , slaw oh and a classic dog please all to come together please" she smiled closing her menu putting it back in place.

Dutchy's jaw almost hit the floor, he couldn't understand how someone so small and well skinny could put so much food away.

"what" she grinned

"nothing, you hungry?" he half laughed

"well I just couldn't decide" she shrugged

Kate stood outside commander whites office. They had handed over the de-brief for the operation and then Kate was dismissed to return home but she was waiting for mike. It didn't sound good from what she could hear but then again Maxine always sounded like she was the ice queen. She was leaning close to the door trying to listen to what was being said. Jumping back as the door opened she tried to look normal.

"Kate what are you still doing here?" Maxine asked

"Ma'am, I just wanted a quick word with Commander Flynn about seaman Bird" she smiled hoping she sounded convincing.

"whatever. See you Thursday Mike" Maxine smiled walking back in to her office

"well!?" Kate hissed when she was sure that Maxine was out of earshot

"she didn't say anything but she wants so see me on Thursday apparently fleet command have been in touch"

"you know I could murder a drink" she smiled as they walked out the main entrance.

"pick you up In a hour?" mike smiled

"perfect" she smiled heading towards where her car was parked

Half a hour later the food arrived. After thinking it was a lot of food Bird had ordered Dutchy was even more shocked when the 7 plates and bowls were placed in front of her. Everything was classic American. Huge and oversized, how ever his salad looked very unappetizing compared to Birds array of dishes. Reaching over he tried to sneak one of mozzarella dippers, but was caught by bird who wacked her fork across his knuckles

"ow what was that for"

"steeling my food" she stated "if you wanted some then you should have ordered them" she blinked wide eyed.

Reaching over he made a grab for a second time and this time succeeded by taking one of the chicken tenders licking it so she wouldn't want it back

"hey" she protested laughing digging in to the rest of the dishes

When they had finished the waitress came to clear the table

"can I you guys the desert menu?" she asked picking up all the plates

"yes please" jess' eyes widened. The deserts were amazing

"you cant have any room left after all, of that" he joked

"well I have a small hole just here" she pointed just under her ribs "perfect for a desert" she smiled slurping her milkshake

Shaking his head he smiled she was a enigma looking at the desert menu. Most of the dishes on offer ether sounded super sweet and sticky or rich and chocolatey.

"well are we having deserts" the waitress smiled

"apple pie please with cream not ice cream" dutchy closed his menu

"can I have the chocolate caramel waffle please" bird handed back her menu. "don't even think about saying anything" she grinned over at dutchy.

"wasnt going to" he held up his hands in defence

Kate pulled open the door allowing mike to walk in, holding a bottle of wine

"I thought we were going out?" she asked puzzled leading him in to the kitchen

"I know but I thought this would be better" he placed the bottle on the counter "stay in order take-out and ..."

"is that so, what if I had already said we would meet the guys in the pub?" she grinned pulling out 2 glasses

"I know you wouldn't do that because the last thing you want is to get in a drinks battle with 2-dads" he closed the gap between them taking the cork screw out of her hands and opened the bottle pouring 2 glasses.

Walking over to the sofa Kate sat down pulling both feet up. Mike followed sitting next to her. She moved in to his arms. "so your really going to give up Hammersley?" she asked

"I would do anything for you Kate, I love you" he kissed her

**hope you enjoy. the American Dinner is based on one we have in the UK that used to be pretty good. please let me know what you think. **


	16. Chapter 16

The leave seemed to fly by but drag at the same time. Before they knew it there was almost a week gone when Thursday came around. Kate awoke with mikes arm wrapped around her waist. Reaching over she tried to pick up her phone with out wakening him.

"mmmmm" he stirred pulling her in to him. "morning" he whispered in to her hair.

"what time is your meeting with knocker?" she asked pushing her self up on her elbow

"09:30" he smiled

"well hadn't you best get sorted. Its 08:45" she grinned

"what" he looked at his watch which was lay on the cabinet beside him. "damn" he called pulling back the covers. He had planned to get up much earlier than this "what have you got planned for today then?" he asked

"me and Bomber are taking Bird up to Palm Cove, we're going to try and get her back in the saddle so to speak go riding along the sands. No cliffs this time"

"well just be careful I don't want you on a run away horse and getting hurt" he bent down kissing her before dashing in to the bathroom.

Leaning back against the pillows a text buzzed through from Bomber saying Bird was ignoring her texts so they would have to go round. Sighing this was never going to be easy but Bird had to do this it would help her get over her fear. Replying she told Bomber she would meet him outside the gates in half a hour.

Sliding out of the bed she pulled on jeans and a tee-shirt before heading down to the kitchen putting a pot of coffee on to brew. Whilst she waited she staired out the window watching the birds in the garden pulling out the feathery leaves from her neighbours pampas grass plant. Smiling as it was quite comical watching the tiny birds pulling and tugging trying to get the strands out for their nests. Turning her attention back to the coffee pot that was now fully brewed she poured herself a cup as well as one for mike.

Mike walked in behind her wrapping his arms around her waist kissing down her neck. Turning she handed him the cup.

"thanks" he took it sipping it trying not to burn his mouth with the steaming liquid.

Stepping back Kate brushed a bit of imaginary dust off his shoulders, whishing he didn't have to go in to NAVCOM just yet, why did he have to be so damn good looking in his whites. Looking at the clock on the wall it was saying 9:05 and it would take 20 Minuets to drive to NAVCOM. "you best go, in case of traffic you don't want to be late" she reached up kissing him on the cheek

"see you later then. Be careful on the horses" he called as he walked out.

Downing the last dregs of her own coffee she grabbed her bag and keys before also leaving to meet Bomber and Bird.

Walking through the gates of goat central it was scarily quiet especially for juniors accommodation. Bomber lead the way around the pool to Birds apartment. Knocking on the door they waited as bird walked to the door.

"X! Bomber!" she sounded surprised "what are you doing here?" she asked allowing them in to the flat.

"we are going riding, along the beach at palm cove" Kate smiled

"oh I was going to stay in and finish my book" she called picking up a rather battered copy of Wuthering heights there was no page marker in the book.

"start or finish" Bomber looked at her friend before reading the title . Seeing it was another of the so called classics "not another dull classic"

"ummm well I umm start" she stammered "its one of the best, there is revenge ghosts and love" bird tried to defend her choice of literature

"umm doesn't Heathcliff dig up Cathy and caress her rotting corpse?" Kate asked trying to recall her English literature class in high school. "it is one weird twisted book" she smiled

"its one of my favourited. Heathcliff is miss understood" Bird tried to defend her choice of book

"anyway don't we need to get going. Come on bird come riding with us. Its just along the sands of the beach. Like a donkey ride at the British seaside" Bomber looked at Bird

"you need to do this Jessica" Kate wrapped her arm around Bird "we wont let anything happen I promise"

"okay give me 2 minutes" Bird smiled relenting knowing that they wouldn't take no for a answer.

Half a hour later Kate pulled up outside the ranch on the outskirts of palm cove. Bird who had sat in the back staired out of the front window, fear rising in her eyes.

"you will be fine Bird" Bomber turned "it will be fun. You need to get back on the horse"

The three of them walked out in to the stables where their horses were tacked and ready to go. Nervously Jess walked towards the dapple grey horse that was to be hers. The horse sensing her nervousness neighed loudly unsure of this new person who was approaching Instinctively she reached out her hand. Brushing it down the neck of the nervous horse she cooed softly soothing the horse allowing him to get used to her touch.. Kate and Bomber stood back watching as Bird some how soothed the nervous horse before placing her foot in the stirrup swinging her leg over. Following suite the three of them walked the horses down the path and on to the golden white sands.

They spent the day in palm cove, after taking the horses down to the beach and riding along the sands. After returning the horses to the stable they spent the rest of the day looking around the little shops that were in the area. When she arrived home Kate found Mike sat in his car outside the house.

"how long have you been sat there." She asked walking up to his car

Opening the door he climbed out still in his whites. "Not long" he smiled

"so what did fleet command have to say?" she asked unlocking the door. Dropping her keys in the bowl on the side of the door.

"they want me to finish this rotation before I go to NAVCOM apparently they need to have words with the CO of the officer they are eyeing up to replace me" he half smiled

Kate sighed in frustration. "why," she turned away unable to look at him

"I know it is frustrating" he took her hand "we always knew this could be a possibility that it would be on their terms." He tried reasoning with her.

"but 6 months"

"hey we have managed 3 years what is 6 months more" he brushed his thumb across her cheek. "it will fly by. We can make this work"

"well we have no choice do we" she sighed

"its 6 months the amount of time we will actually be on the ship is well probably only half of that with shore leave and hand overs. I know I can be professional but what about you?" he grinned

"I am way more professional than you" she said coyly

Jess curled up with her book. She didn't even see the sun go down and the darkness draw in, it wasnt until she could barely see the words on the page she realised she was in darkness and was almost finished the book. Yawning she rubbed her eye it was almost 10pm, closing the book she could go back in the morning she rolled over and drifted off in to a deep sleep. One of the best she had had in a while. She had overcome her recent fear and won. She just hoped that in the coming weeks that dutchy would also over come the anger and PTSD he was suffering and go back to the charming man she had fallen in love with.

**thanks for sticking with this I think I am almost at the end. hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. x **


	17. Chapter 17

The last few days of shore leave flew past Kate walked on to the bridge . Mike had left earlier as he had several things to sort out. The rest of the crew were milling around .

"good shore leave X" he asked even though he could more than likely guess the answer.

"well not bad sir" she smiled

"do anything nice?" he smiled

"not really. Went riding with the girls, watched a few movies. Pretty boring actually" she grinned

Half laughing he tried not to show his real thoughts. She was enjoying this. She was determined to prove she could be the more professional. "X can you close up specials please"

"Sir" she picked up the radio. "special sea dutymen and cable party close up. Assume damage control state three condition voyage" she placed the radio handset back in place before taking her place on the navigation chair. This time it was a routine patrol of the Timor and coral seas looking out for FFV's and SIEV's.

They had been out for several days. It had been fairly quiet and uneventful. Just issuing warnings to FFVs as they had no hard evidence to drag them back to base and hand them over.

"contact 340" Kate called looking at the radar

"got it on EOD Ma'am" 2-dads called. "its a FFV Ma'am, they are dropping what looks like lobster pots over the back"

"take a boarding party X" Mike turned to her "show them we mean business"

"Away sea boat Away sea boat" she called through the radio sliding between the two seats.

As she walked passed Mike grabbed her hand gently stopping her in her tracks. She turned to look at him

"be careful" he whispered

Gently pulling her hand away she nodded smiling slightly understanding what he meant. The looks didn't go unnoticed by swain and charge. They knew that each had it bad for each other for years but both were too much of a professional to allow it to interfere with their work.

Watching as the RHIB bounced across the waves towards the FFV Mike Kept his eyes on both boats. He just hoped that these fishermen would not fight back. He saw the RHIB sweep round to the port side and knew that this was to board he just wished he could see.

"Charlie 8-2 this is X-ray 8-2 boarded with minimal resistance from crew. Investigating below decks now" Kates voice crackled over the radio.

"roger X copy that" he called over the radio

On the FFV the crew had all been assembled at back of the boat. On the deck there wasnt much evidence of illegal fishing however below they found several tubs full of live fish

"Sir they have several large boxes of live fish." Kate called over the radio

"okay X get what evidence you can then you know what to do"

"copy that Sir" she hooked her radio back in place."2-dads record all of this then we will set them free. Lets just hope they make it" she sighed. Some of the fish in the tubs were magnificent creatures and some of the rarest fish known in the world.

Once the video and photographic evidence had been gathered Bird picked up one of the boxes. There were several fish of all colours of the rainbow.

"EEEK" bird squealed almost dropping the box she was holding

Dutchy upon hearing her screams pushed his way down in to the hold.

"Jessica!" he called "are you okay?" he called

"yeah. I am fine but look" she almost bounced with excitement she pointed at the fish in the box

"their tropical fish Bird" he looked in the box. He couldn't see anything different from the last 3 boxes he had taken up, "we need to get them back in the reef so they have a chance of surviving"

"no look" she continued to point at 3 fish huddled together in the box . "its Dorey Nemo and Marlin" the excitement was bubbling over looking at the 2 clown fish and the royal blue tang.

He looked at her with a blank expression. He had no idea what she was on about

its. " its these fish and the baby one gets kidnaped and then the dad goes in search of him with the help of a fish with a 10 second memory"

"Eh?" he was still puzzled

"finding Nemo. The Disney film!"

"oh right. News to me."

"it is one of the best films ever. After Bambi of course"

"come on you two can we get the rest of the fish back in the water please" Kate called

"Ma'am I think bird wants to adopt some of them" dutchy grinned

"hey. Just look ma'am" bird showed her the box.

"aww a real life Finding Nemo" Kate smiled "go and put them back where they belong" she smiled but not before taking a photo.

"Ma'am" Bird smiled carefully carrying the box up the narrow steps. Walking to the back of the boat she knelt down carefully tipping the box on its side emptying the three little fish back in their home

Back on Hammersley they had begun the long ride home. With the FFV under tow and the crew locked down in Auster, bird was sat at the EOD. Kate walked up behind her handing her a photo over her shoulder

"thought you would want a memento of who you met" she grinned

Looking at the photo a huge smile grew across her face. "thanks X!" she exclaimed

"who could you possibly meet on a FFV that would be worth a photo?" RO asked

" Nemo, marlin and Dory" Bird grinned looking at the photo

"you do know that they only exist on some computer in America" RO rolled his eyes walking off the bridge

"spoil sport" bomber called looking at the photo Bird had in her hand "aw they are quite sweet"

It took 2 days for them to arrive back to base and once the fishermen had been offloaded and handed over to customs the crew had 24 hours turn around before they headed back out. Bird lay curled up in her rack with her laptop. She was watching Finding Nemo. She hadn't watched it in several years. It was a kids film but some how after setting the real trio free she wanted to watch it.

Kate knocked on Mikes cabin. He was writing up some paperwork for their next patrol

"Sir, I have ordered for the re-fulling and supplies to be delivered first thing" she smiled

"very good X" he turned in his chair

"so have you heard anything else about..." she looked over her shoulder walking right in to his cabin. "you know"

"no. Its only been 3 weeks Kate. 5 months 1 week left"

"your counting down? Sir" she grinned

"no" he tried to hide the truth " I just can remember dates very well"

"I believe you. Most wouldn't but I believe you sir" she smiled "night Sir" she turned and walked away

"night X" he smiled looking at his calendar crossing the date off in a red marker flipping through. Five month 1 week and 2 days. It was going to be a long hard time he just hoped it would hurry up and be over.

**so hope you enjoy. I think the next chapter will be the last one and set 6 months in the future. hope you enjoy and thanks for sticking with it. x **


	18. Chapter 18

Bird was sat in the mess. They had been back at sea for a week since she had found Nemo. She wasnt on watch and unusually had some down time so she was taking the chance to get in to a good book. It was one she had read over and over. Tess of the D'Urbervilles. A classic.

"alright chicken legs" Dutchy called from the door making her jump dropping the book on the table all flustered

"Dutchy! Don't do that!" she cried laughing

"what you reading this time" he smiled sitting next to her.

"Tess of the D'Urbervilles. It is actually a rather sad story"

"if you say so. So you went riding with the X.. Bomber told me. How was it"

Placing her book on the side she turned to face him. "yeah. It was good. It really helped. I guess I had to do it. I cant go my whole life being afraid of going riding and I know now what happened was a freak accident and chances of it happening again are like a million to 1"

"good I am glad" he smiled, his eyes pained. He was happy that she had over come everything. She was young beautiful and had her whole life ahead of her. He just wished he could get all the jitterbug out of his head.

Sensing something was wrong she shuffled closer to him. "Dutchy? Are you okay?" she could see what ever horrors he was replaying flashing over his eyes.

"yeah just thinking" he smiled "anyway I best..."

"don't do this." She cried "why do you do this. It is not a weakness to admit that there is something wrong. Its actually a strength. Just talk to me please"

"its nothing I am just glad your feeling better. I just wish I could have stopped it prevented you from going through all of that. I..." tears began falling down his cheek

Blinking back tears "there was nothing you could do. It was a accident" it hurt her to see her friend like this. "I am fine. I wasnt seriously hurt" she was sitting right next to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck she hugged him

"I know, its not just that, I thought it was happening again." He paused taking a deep breath. He had thought he had gotten over this after talking it over with Kate after they were held hostage by Grog runners. "when I was in afghan we were on a routine boarding, everything was going fine then my BO got hit and killed. The thing was I could have stopped him and I didn't. I don't know I just froze. I survive and get a MG for my efforts. I am not a hero. I was a coward"

"no your not!" she cried "your the bravest person I ever met. From what I understand it was hell on earth out there. There was always something on the news about the events. Every other day some times every day. Your only human." This time tears were running down her cheeks how could he even think that. he had saved her life on more than one occasion since they both started on Hammersley. he was a hero in her eyes

Pulling back he looked at her. "how can you be so young and yet wise beyond your years" he brushed his thumb across her cheek wiping away the tears. He leaned in to kiss her

"hands to boarding stations hands to boarding stations" Kates voice echoed over the PA

"no rest for the wicked" he laughed standing to leave "enjoy your book" he made his way to the door

"I will" she smiled opening her book

"Jess" he turned on his heal

"yeah?" she looked up from her book

"thanks for listening. I have never really talked about it before" he walked out knowing he had to get to the boarding room otherwise Kate would more than likely have his guts for garters if he held up the boarding

"don't even go there jess" she whispered to her self closing her eyes. They couldn't they were friends and served on the same ship.

**so I know I said next chapter was to be the last but after reading reviews especially from Alimoo I thought I would include a little one of Dutchy talking to bird. next chapter is the last promice. anyway enjoy and let me know what you think**


	19. Chapter 19

**_6 months later_**

Kate lay curled up under the covers. It was the last proper day of shore leave and she wanted to enjoy the last lie-in she would have for several weeks. Stretching out she realised the space next to her was empty rolling over there was a note lay on the pillow.

'been called in to NAVCOM so sorry. Shouldn't be too long M xx'

Sighing she flopped back against the pillows. The navy really did have a perfect sense of timing she thought to her self. She had hoped to spend the day curled up with Mike ,Although they had 2 days before they sailed she would no doubt be stuck on Hammersley most of tomorrow with the new CO who ever he was and she wanted to make the most of the last proper day she has ashore before he started his new post and she was back at sea. At that moment her mobile buzzed loudly vibrating against the cabinet. Reaching out she recognised the number instantly.

"Kate McGregor Hello" she sighed there goes her lie-in and the last two days of leave. "okay I can be there in a hour. Okay thanks" she shut her phone down. This defiantly meant that not only was she not getting a lie-in but the last whole day of shore leave would also be cancelled as well.

Arriving at NAVCOM mike was waiting for her in the atrium.

"Sir" she smiled seeing him walking towards her. "any ideas whats going on with Hammersley? Guessing I am meeting the new CO today and not tomorrow as planned." She said with a air of hope that it was for a different matter

"yeah afraid so." He said poker faced "Commander white is waiting" he walked with her through the double doors and to the stairs leading to the second floor.

"any clue as to who it is?" she asked looking at him.

"sorry Commander white hasn't even told me" he smiled looking at her. Hiding his hand behind his back he crossed his fingers so she couldn't see

Knocking in Commander Whites office door she walked in. Maxine was the only person in the room unless you counted Mike. Looking at Mike Kate closed her eyes and prayed that this didn't mean what she thought it meant.

"Kate, I am sure your aware that Mike has asked to resume his shore posting" Maxine smiled

"Ma'am he did mention something to me yes" Kate stood with a straight back trying not to crumble. The last 5 months had been so hard. she didn't know if she could wait it out any longer.

"well Fleet command have approved his posting back to cairns..."

Kate let out a silent sigh of relief. It meant they could go public and finally be together with out the fear of loosing their jobs.

"as you know that means Hammersley requires a New CO. Fleet command have asked me to inform you that your application with the promotions board has been successful and you are the new CO of Hammersley" Maxine smiled the last half of the statement was said through gritted teeth.

"what?" Kate was taken a back she knew that Hammersley would be getting a new commanding officer but her. She looked over at Mike who was smiling.

"now as regards a Excitative Officer your replacement unfortunately cant make it to Cairns until the day after tomorrow so this means Hammersley wont sail until Friday. You will get a chance to meet them on Thursday."

"Ma'am" She smiled

"now this does mean Hammersley wont sail till Friday apart from this all crew remains the same." She handed Kate a box with her new epaulets. "now if you will excuse me I have a meeting to get to. I will see you Thursday for your briefing." Maxine stood up. Opening the door ushering Kate out.

Walking to the lift shaft Kate opened the box looking at the epaulets of Lieutenant-commander. Her own command. It wasnt a big ship but some how it felt better than the big ships she had dreamed of her whole career until 4 years ago

"Kate!" Mike called dashing up behind her

Turning to face him she smiled "you knew something didn't you"

"maybe" he grinned

"oh come on these decisions are not just made over night. How long have you known?"

"alright if you must know Max told me the other day that Fleet command had approved the decision. Anyway may I accompany you to Hammersley" he smiled

"I would like that" she smiled walking in to the Lift. "do you know who the XO is going to be ?" she asked as the doors closed

"well yeah I kind of have to don't I" he smiled

"so who is it" she asked

"ah well can you not just wait and see" he smiled

"err no. Come on you know how I hate surprises. And I have had one too many today"

"yeah but it was a nice surprise wasn't it?" he looked at her. The doors opening back on the ground floor. Walking out in to the atrium. They made their way out in to the courtyard outside. It was a short walk across the base to the docks.

Walking over the gangway for Kate it felt surreal. Although she had done it for the past 5 years this time it was her ship. Her command. Making her way on to the bridge she sat in the Captains chair again this was a surreal feeling.

"so how does it feel?" Mike asked walking on to the bridge.

Turning around "different. I know I have taken command before but It was always your ship and I knew you would be back. Now its my ship and its weird" she smiled

Stepping close to her closing the gap between them. "it means we don't have to hide anymore" he lifted her face up so she was looking right at him. Leaning in he kissed her. "congratulations Lieutenant commander McGregor" he smiled.

The following Friday the crew assembled on the main deck. It had been a welcome shock to have a few extra days leave but everyone was puzzled as to why. They had all been told to where their whites which again was a puzzle. Mike looked up the quay as the Kate arrived with Maxine and the replacement XO.

"okay can I have some hush please" mike called "right as you all know I was promoted last year, but due to unfortunate circumstances had to be posted back on to Hammersley, well earlier this year I spoke to fleet command about resuming my shore posting..."

"so your leaving Sir" Bird pipped up

"well technically yes. But I happen to know my replacement is a first class sailor. She is one of the best in the navy. Lieutenant commander McGregor"

"Sir" Kate smiled stepping forward "thank you for that. I know we will all Miss Commander Flynn and his leadership of the HMAS Hammersley had made her the best patrol boat in the fleet. I only hope I can live up to his amazing leader ship. And I would like to introduce you to our new executive officer. Lieutenant Nikki Caetano. Now I am sure that you all have questions and I can answer them in due cause but right now we have a patrol to complete. So specials close up"

Walking with mike over the gangway she turned to look at the ship. It was different he wasnt going to be at the helm. There had only been a couple of occasions when he hadn't been at the helm.

"so..." she paused

"yeah, I know" he stopped " here I got you this" he handed her a bag.

pulling out a square box she opened it inside lay a small silver chain with a tree of life hanging

"its beautiful" she smiled clasping it round her neck

"come home in one piece please" he smiled

"of course" she smiled turning to walk back on the ship

"Kate" he called

"yeah" she turned back looking at him

He stepped towards her so they were toe to toe. Bending his head slightly he snaked his arm around her waist pulling her in kissing her.

There were cheers and wolf-whistles from the crew who were all still stood on the deck. They had all known for several years that Kate and Mike both had feelings for each other and that fate kept jumping in the way.

Pulling away slightly Kate glanced over "guess the secret is out" she whispered smiling.

"I guess it is" he smiled pulling her in for a second kiss.

"see you in three weeks" Kate smiled pulling away walking over the gangway

He stood watching as the huge thick ropes were lifted from the quay side and Hammersley gently sailed out of port along the huge mouth of the river. He watched until the ship was just a dot in the distance.

"Fair winds Kate and God Speed" he whispered as a sort of prayer

**and fin thank you all for reading I hope you have all enjoyed this. it has gone in a totally different direction than I had imagined but I sometimes think that works out for the best. I am now off on a lovely holiday to the not so sunny wales for my birthday. I will try and write whilst away but may not post till I am back. huge love to all that have reviewed it helps me a lot. anyway let me know what you think I shall post soon x **


End file.
